Let Me Love You
by hssmith79
Summary: She knows I will never let anyone in again after what happened that night. And no, not the night my brother and mom died. This person knows he did wrong because he knew every single thing that I just listed.And his name is Beck freaking Oliver. Bade. Rated T for violence, language and minor adult themes. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Never have, never will.
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV**

Everyone always wonders why I don't let many people in. One reason is that I just feel no need to let people into my personal life. Then, they would know all about me and my hideous life behind my eyes. No one really wants to see that, nor do they need to. There are only two people I only let in. And now it's down to one person: Cat Valentine. A lot of people find it hard to believe that she's my best friend and I'm hers. But, hey, that's their problem. Whenever I wasn't with… his name shall not be mentioned right now… I was always with Cat. She understands me, surprisingly. I love that girl to death because she actually knows how to keep secrets unlike every other person in this messed up world. The world is one big, filthy lie ad everyone knows it. My world is a piece of trash; I don't know what your world is if you call it clean and fresh. Anyway, back to Cat. She knows I can draw, she knows about my abusive father, she knows about my mom and brother dying in a car accident, and she knows I will never let anyone in again after what happened _that _night. And no, not the night my brother and mom died. This person knows he did wrong because he knew every single thing that I just listed.

And his name is Beck freaking Oliver.

The guy that promised he'll never leave me. The guy that promised he would never do anything to hurt me. The guy that promised that he would always protect me. The guy that swore up and down he freaking _loved _me.

I guess we all tell our lies sometime in our life.

**XXXXXX**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slam my fist down on my annoying alarm clock, groaning loudly as it doesn't shut off. I take my scissors right next to it and cut through the wire lodged in it, successfully breaking it. I sit up groggily and it beeps one last time before I take it and throw it at the wall, watching some of the pieces hit the ground. I'm surprised that stupid thing even manages to wake me up because it's so damn quiet, like it's some thief. Well, it likes to steal sleep. I reach for my phone and unlock it, noticing 12 missed calls and 15 text messages. I open the first one from Cat, which was sent at 7:45am.

_Jadey! Mason Thornsmith is here, at Hollywood Arts, asking for you! Did you sent in your audition like I ask you to? I think you got it! :)_

I hold my hand over my mouth to muffle my excited screams. I'm going to be on the Platinum Music Awards! And Tori didn't beat me to it this time! All of the other text messages were sent minute by minute, along with the phone calls. All of them are from the gang, but I don't have one from Beck. You know what? I'm not going to let Beck ruin my morning just because he didn't send me a stupid text message. I have to get to school! I scramble out of bed and rummage through my closet, looking for the most appealing outfit. I pull out my black skirt, black tights, and a dark grey shirt with black lace lining it. I throw my clothes on the bed and head to my makeup counter, heating up my curling iron and pulling my makeup bag towards me. I apply all of my makeup on in record time while still managing to look good. I quickly tousle some curls together before walk over to my bed, slipping on my clothes and lacing up my black combat boots. I grab my Gears of War bag and sling it over my shoulder before grabbing my phone and practically running out the door to my car. I speed past all of the cars honking and swerving as I drive by them. I park my car sloppily in my usual spot before pushing opening the double doors to Hollywood Arts, only to be greeted by Tori, Mason and his crew walk swiftly past me out to the parking lot. I thought he was here for me?

"Cat why is Mason Thornsmith leading Tori out in the parking lot?" I question as I walk up to her and the guys, not even looking at Beck. Cat has apologetic eyes while Robbie and Andre look down awkwardly.

"What's going on?" I ask all of them, finally noticing Beck's poker face, as always.

"Tori took your spot in the Platinum Music Awards again," Cat squeaks out. I feel my face fall as anger boils inside of me.

"What?" I breathe out before my breathing becomes hitched.

"I tried to get her to stop, I really did Jadey!" Cat pleads, latching onto my arm. "But Mason noticed her from the audition too, and decided to have her replace you." I'm speechless, staring down at my combat boots, my black, purple streaked hair falling on the sides of my face.

"Can't she get a grip?" I say through gritted teeth, finally looking up. Robbie gasps and Andre just stares at my face, along with Beck.

"Can't she get a grip on reality and realize the world doesn't revolve around Tori Vega?" I say, again through gritted teeth. I can feel my cheeks puffing in and out, as they normally do when I'm extremely upset.

"Jadey," Cat says her voice cracking. "You're crying." So that's why the boys were staring at me. Robbie and Andre have never seen me cry. I look across Beck's face for a split second, noticing the hurt twinkling in his eyes. That actually shocks me a little bit. Why does ex Beck Oliver care about Jade West?

"We're really sorry," Andre pipes up, still staring at myself. "Damn, this is bad. I've never seen you cry, much less in public."

"Of course it's bad!" I snap at him. "Tori took my spot again! I swear I've had enough of her and her ways. Someday it's gonna come back and bite her in the ass. Hard."

"That was pretty low, what she just did," Robbie says. "I mean, if she considers you a friend, then she shouldn't have taken the spot." I actually agree with Robbie for once. I know I don't consider Tori a friend, but she does and this is wrong.

Speak of the devil.

I turn around and see Tori freaking Vega walk in, a big bright smile plastered on her face. My face turns stone hard, along with Cat who moved to stand next to me. I turn my head over my shoulder the slightest bit to see the boys' same exact expression. I'm surprised Beck is angry at Tori. Tori's smile fades as she inches closer to us, noticing my tear stained cheeks, Cat's enraged expression and the boys' cold faces directed directly at her.

"Whoa, guys. Did I do something wrong? Did Jade make you mad?" Tori asks cluelessly, even though she's fully aware of this situation. I'm pretty sure I hear Cat growl beside me.

"Don't play Little Miss Innocent with us, Vega," I snap at her, venom lacing every single word. "You know exactly what you did."

"Look Jade, you weren't here early enough and he offered the spot to me! I had no choice but to take it!" Tori defends. Is she actually serious?

"I had no choice but to take it!" I say in my mock Tori voice. "Cut the bullshit, Vega." Suddenly, her face grows hard and she narrows her eyes at me.

"You know anyone else would take the spot if they were offered it," Tori snaps at me. I glare at her.

"I wouldn't," Cat snarls at Tori.

"You're just one person," Tori scoffs, crossing her arms.

"Neither would I," Robbie pipes up.

"Me three," Andre chimes in.

"I wouldn't either," Beck finally joins. I thought he would just stand by his locker and watch along with all the other bystanders.

"Well, you're all her friends," Tori continues.

"And I recall you labeling Jade you're friend more than once," Cat snaps. "But I can't say the same now." Tori looks at her like she's gone insane.

"She's not stupid, Vega. Quit staring stupidly at her," I bark. Tori turns her attention back to me.

"Like I said before, they're all your friends. But I can't say the same for Beck," Tori challenges. We all turn to him expectantly.

"Look, just because Jade and I broke up doesn't mean we're not friends," Beck defends. My heart aches at the words 'broke up.' We all turn back to Tori, who's currently lost at words.

"This isn't over, Vega." I glare her down one more time before walking over to my locker and getting my books for 1st period. This war isn't even close to being over.

In fact, it's just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jade's POV**

**I forgot to say in the first chapter: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming ;) **

As I walk down the empty hallway of Hollywood Arts, looking for a place to silently enjoy my salad, I hear an all too familiar coming from the janitor's closet.

"I'm not kidding, Tori. What you did is wrong and it hurt Jade," Beck's voice bounces off the walls of the closet. I grip the strap of my bag and silently lean against the door.

"Look, just because you still have feelings for the Goth maniac, doesn't mean I can't take her spots in plays, top her off in singing competitions, or take her spot in the Platinum Music Awards. So back off," Tori snaps at him. I stop myself from barging in there and telling her off right this very second. But… does Beck… still have feelings for me? No way. She's just bluffing because she's angry. Though she's not bluffing about the Goth maniac part.

"I do not have feelings for Jade still," Beck defends. Well that answers that. My heart cracks a little bit more. "And she's _not _a Goth maniac. You don't know her like I do. Just because you take her spots in plays and took her spot in the PMA's doesn't mean a thing. You're just jealous." My gaze softens on the door. Did he just say that?

"Jealous of Jade?" Tori prompts angrily.

"Yeah, jealous of Jade. She's an amazing actress, even if you take all of her spots in every single play. And you _don't _top her off in singing competitions. Her voice is awesome and just because you're nicer than her and think you're prettier than her doesn't mean a thing," Beck shoots back. Did I hear him right?

"She's a _Goth, _Beck! What could you possibly see in her?" Tori questions.

"Everything," Beck says quietly before I hear his footsteps inching to the door. I'm too caught up in his words to even blink. Before I can move, the door swings open and I fall. Guess that's what I get for leaning against the door. Beck catches me, but I can't say the same for my salad. I feel the need to stay in his embrace, but I pull it together when I hear Tori gasp. I turn around and see Tori smothered in lettuce, cheese and honey mustard dressing. I burst out laughing while Beck hides his smirk with his hand. Tori glares daggers into me.

"You little _bitch_!" She yells, grabbing a piece of lettuce out of her bra and throwing it at me. I feel my happiness turn to anger as I slam the door shut with my boot. I throw my bag to the ground and grab the collar of her shirt and pressing her against the wall. Her eyes twinkle with fright while I feel Beck's hand on my shoulder.

"Think I'm a Goth maniac? Think you're so much more talented than me? Think you can just take all of my plays and take my spot in the PMA's? You thought wrong!" I yell through gritted teeth, slamming her back into the wall. Now both of Beck's hands are placed on my shoulders.

"Jade," he starts off softly.

"You think you can just mosey on in this school and think you're better than everyone? Yeah, well I've got a newsflash for you: I was the best before you, Little Miss Perfect, showed up and made yourself at home! I had a career set out for me until you sauntered through those doors! I used to be the top-notch singer! Not second best after sweet and innocent Tori Vega! You don't know what _hell _I went through to get to the top! You think I'm a bitch now? Wait awhile and stick around for the show!" Tears of anger are shedding down my cheeks. I can feel my face red and my cheeks puffing up like they normally do when I'm pissed.

"Jade!" Beck yells from behind me, one arm wrapping around my waist and the other tugging my hands off her shirt. He finally manages to get them off while I'm spewing profanities at Tori, rage running through my veins. I try to fight Beck off, but his strong arms grip me tightly, but gently. I feel content in his arms again. But I can't let him again. Tori, still breathing heavily, finally gets a hold of herself and puts her face right in mine.

"Think you're such a better singer than me? You two meet me and the others at Karaoke Dokie tomorrow night at 8," Tori snaps before walking out and slamming the door in my face. I still try to fight Beck, but his grasp only tightens.

"I'm not gonna go after her," I snap at Beck, finally freeing myself from him. I swing the door open and walk out, heading to my class I'm late for.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you _actually _want to do this," Andre says as Beck, Andre, Cat and I sit down at a table in Karaoke Dokie. Robbie took Rex on some date with some Northridge girls at Nozu.

"You act like she's so much better than me," I snap at him, narrowing my eyes.

"I didn't say that," Andre protests. "I just think that this is childish of you two."

"Yeah, well… Jade's pretty stubborn," Beck says under his breath, loud enough for everyone to hear. I turn and glare at him. Cat looks down at her drink, biting her lip. I quirk an eyebrow at her unusual behavior.

"Cat," I say, getting her attention.

"Whatty?" She questions, looking confused and twirling a piece of her hair nervously.

"Why are you so quiet?" I ask her suspiciously. She laughs shakily.

"What? I'm not quiet!" She answers quickly, looking down at the table. Beck and Andre turn their attention to her.

"Lil' Red, what's wrong?" Andre finally asks her. She sighs and looks up pleadingly, but when none of us say anything she speaks up.

"I'm doing a duet with Tori tonight," she says quietly. My face goes from soft to hard instantly.

"What?!" I exclaim, slamming my palms down on the table.

"She said she would give me bibble if I agreed with her!" Cat defends.

"She's not gonna give you any!" I snap at her.

"I will do anything for bibble!" Cat says angrily. "Anything." I groan angrily.

"I'm screwed," I say, throwing my hands up.

"No you're not," Beck says. "Just… sing." I give him a stupid look.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I say sarcastically. A waitress comes up; a big smile attached to her face, her baby blues directed straight at Beck. She has crisp, burnt blonde hair that is clearly beyond damage and fake boobs as big as the Empire State Building. I roll my eyes and look down at the table.

"Hi," she says, flirtatiously throwing her bleached hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes at Beck. He rolls his eyes, but doesn't make it obvious so he doesn't hurt the girl's feelings.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asks Beck, showing off her cleavage. I groan inwardly. C'mon, ladies! Beck is not that hot and dreamy! Well, he is but… ugh.

"Coke," he smiles a fake smile.

"Or to get those things attached to your chest out of his face," I snap, glaring at the girl. She turns and narrows her eyes at me, which I don't flinch one bit. She takes Andre and Cat's orders while skipping me.

"Hey crispy!" I yell, standing up.

"Jade," Beck groans. But I ignore him. He should know this routine by now. The girl turns on her heel to face me.

"You forgot about me," I fake smile and she returns it.

"What?" She asks, smacking her gum loudly. I roll my eyes.

"I want Sprite," I sneer before sitting back down. Beck gives me a glare, but I simply ignore it. My attention turns to the skinny brunette walking in with a very familiar face I can't take my eyes off of. My jaw drops.

"No she did _not," _I say, standing up. The others turn their heads and see her, but only Cat catches on. She gasps and inches closer to Andre, getting behind him.

"Tori brought a date?" Andre questions.

"A horrible, scary date!" Cat squeaks. Beck and Andre give her confused looks.

"How is he scary? He just has brown hair, green eyes and Tori," Beck says.

"Just don't pay attention to them," I say, lowering myself back in my seat. Is she serious? Does she not know his reputation? I try to duck my head, but he spots me.

"Shit," I mutter. They walk over to us, Tori glaring and Zach smiling.

"Long time no see Jade," Zach says to me. Cat squeals and hides her face on the table.

"Don't talk to me," I snap, the waitress coming back with our drinks. Though, this time she gets a clue and scurries off. Only I catch the anger that flashes across Zach's face.

"Now, now Jade. No need to be snappy just because you're jealous," Zach warns a hint of rage in his voice. I bite my leg and my leg begins to shake uncontrollably under the table. Beck looks back and forth between us, his facing turning a little red.

"What's going on?" Andre asks, the stare-off between Zach and I still going.

"Jade didn't tell you?" Zach smirks.

"Zach-"

"Jade and I use to date." That smirk stays implanted on his face.

"Don't cut me off," I snarl.

"I'll do what I want," he says quickly after. "C'mon, Tor. Let's go get a table." They walk off, getting the closet table next to us.

"Cat, he's gone," I tell her. She lifts her head up slowly, looking around and finally spotting the two at a table.

"Jade, who was that?" Beck asks me.

"Someone you don't want to know," I say.

"Jade," he says.

"I dated him after we broke up, okay?" I tell him. "He hasn't gotten the hint to back off, though."

"You haven't made him back off yet?" Andre asks surprisingly.

"That boy stalks me day and night," I say. "Most likely, at least."

"Alright!" The MC cheers from his spot next to the stage. "First up in this singing competition we got Tori Vega and Cat Valentine singing L. A. Boys!"

**I know what Jade is singing XD and I'm excited to write it :) R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Her ex is Zach, which is who she's singing to, FYI. **

**Jade's POV**

So, Cat and Tori sang, looking like little angels and dancing on the stage. I just rolled my eyes the whole time, not wanting to watch them. Tori flirted with Zach every 5 seconds while she was on stage, which was aggravating as hell. Beck and Andre cheered for Cat, while I just banged my head on the table a few times and kept my snarky comments bottled up inside. They weren't nice, according to Cat. Tori bribed Cat to come sit with her and Zach, Cat looking scared as I don't know what.

"Next up we got Jade West with So What by P!nk!" The MC chimes. The crowd cheers and I smirk, walking on stage dragging a mic attached to the stand right up front.

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, na Na-na-na-na na-na Na-na-na I guess I just lost my husband I don't know where he went So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent(Nope!)_

_I got a brand new attitude And I'm gonna wear it tonight I'm gonna get in trouble I wanna start a fight_

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, Na I wanna start a fight Na-na-na-na, na-na, Na I wanna start a fight!_

I throw the stand down on the ground and kick my combat boot out, getting a few cheers. Beck and Andre are hitting their palms on the table to the table, wooing me as I continue to dance. I smirk a little before jumping on Tori, Cat and Zach's table, their drinks knocking over in their laps. Cat's up dancing, so nothing spilled on her.

_So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves and I don't need you _

_And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright I'm just fine and you're a tool_

_So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

When I'm done dancing stupidly on their table, I hop back on the stage, still singing my heart out as I sit on the edge of the stage facing Tori and Zach.

_Uh, check my flow, uh_

_The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Simps, I guess I'll go sit with drum boy At least he'll know how to hit _

_What if this song's on the radio Then somebody's gonna die I'm gonna get in trouble my ex will start a fight _

_Na-na-na-na, na-na, Na He's gonna start a fight Na-na-na-na, na-na, Na We're all gonna get in a fight!_

I jump back up and kick my boot out again, almost smacking Zach right in the face. I smirk as I continue, more people standing up and dancing.

_So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves and I don't need you_

_And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight _

_I'm alright I'm just fine and you're a tool_

_So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

I jump off the stage and kneel down right next to Zach, singing right in his face. He and Tori glare me down, but I couldn't honestly care less. I grab Tori's drink, and I know she's thinking what I'm thinking.

_You weren't there you never were you want it all But that's not fair_

_I gave you life I gave my all you weren't there you let me fall_

_So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves and I don't need you_

I slosh it right in her face, getting gasps and cheers from the crowd. I take Zach's drink and hang it right above his head, slowly pouring it on him. I smirk and place the glass back on the table before walking back on stage and singing. Andre and Beck are standing up now, clapping coming closer to the stage. I take Beck's hand and shake my hips, him dancing right back.

_And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright I'm just fine and you're a tool _

_So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_No no, no no I don't want you tonight you weren't there I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright I'm just fine and you're a tool_

_So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_Wooooohooooo_

_Ba-da-da-da, da-da_

And to top it all off, I stand right in front of Zach and stick my tongue out, spitting directly in his face. The audience goes wild, clapping and cheering. I smirk as I give the mic back to the MC before going to sit back down, Cat rejoining us again.

"That was so funny!" She giggles.

"That was awesome!" Beck and Andre exclaim, high fiving me. The crowd settles down and the owner comes on the stage, the reward in his hand. Hayley and Tara aren't here tonight, so it's just me vs. Tori and Cat. I block out the manager's words until he finally opens the card.

"Jade West!" He booms, making everyone go crazy again. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tori huff and stomp her foot before storming out of the place. I smirk and stand up, gladly taking my reward. I sit back down in my seat and our food comes, but I look at Zach just to see his face. His glare he sends me before standing up and leaving is the glare that's telling me to get the hell out and follow him so he can deal with me outside where no one can witness it. I gulp hard.

"I'll be right back," I tell the others, who are currently stuffing their faces with sliders and buffalo nuggets. I walk out into the parking lot, only to be greeted by Zach pinning up against a cold wall.

"What the hell was that?" He demands. "You jealous or something?" I could hear the muffled song She Wolf by Shakira playing blaring in the speakers of Karaoke Dokie.

"It was singing. And there is no way in hell I would ever be jealous of Tori Vega going on a date with you. You're a jerk with no heart," I snap at him, only to have my back slammed against the wall behind me. I grimace at the pain that shoots up my spine, but I open my eyes back up and glare at him.

"Have you not learned your lesson about talking back to people?" He questions.

"You're not my mother," I snap, earning a slap across the face. I ignore the painful stinging in my cheek and continue. "And I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"I'll make you my girlfriend again," he says through gritted teeth.

"Dude, you've got serious problems," I say sharply. That earns me a punch in the stomach, causing me to moan in pain.

"You need to learn to shut up," he snaps.

"I don't need to learn anything from you," I snap back.

"Shut the hell up," he barks.

"Make me," I shoot. He tries to slap my mouth, but I turn my head. Instead, the blow sends a searing pain through my ear, causing me to whimper the slightest bit. I hold back tears and bite my lip, wishing the pain would just disappear.

"Hey, man!" I hear from across the parking lot. My working ear perks up at the familiar voice behind Zach.

"Beck," I breathe, seeing two other figures with him. They come into view, though they're still blurry with my vision. Zach lets me go, to which I fall to the cold paved rocks underneath me. Pain shoots up my wrists as I try to get myself up, feeling the bruises already starting to form from Zach gripping them so hard. I cry out in pain, looking at the purplish, deformed circles forming. Beck helps me up, putting me behind his arm. His arm acts like a sash; stretching from my shoulder to my waist. I wrap both of my arms around his, clutching onto them as I hide my face behind his shoulder.

"What the hell is your problem?" Beck demands, his face turning red and the flame becoming visible in his eyes. I've never seen him this mad before.

"Listen, pretty boy. I don't want a fight, unless you're up to getting pounded," Zach challenges. More panic rushes through me and my eyes widen.

"Don't touch him," I say in a dangerous voice, though my voice cracks. Beck clenches his jaw and I feel his breathing become heavier. Zach ignores me and raises his arm, ready to punch Beck.

"I said don't touch him!" I scream, standing in front only to get punched in the eye. I stumble a little, my knees buckling. But I just hold my hand over my eye, grimacing again.

"Jade!" Beck yells.

"Back off, bitch!" Zach shouts, slapping me across my other cheek, sending me to the ground. All I hear is the pounding of fists and Cat's screaming. I manage to look up and see Beck on top of Zach, practically killing him with punches. Andre jumps into action and finally yanks Beck off of Zach.

"Jade needs help, man." Andre bribes Beck from fighting Zach anymore.

"I'm not finished, Jade. I'll find you and I'll make you mine again," Zach threatens before walking to his car and driving off. I cough up blood and hold my stomach, closing my eyes.

"Shit, this is bad. Jade? Can you hear me?" I hear Beck ask, feeling him lift me off the ground and into his arms. I bury my face in his shirt, fisting the fabric while giving a weak nod.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Andre speaks up.

"No," Cat says. "Beck, take her back to your RV and do what you can. Zach's expecting her to be there. And she doesn't want anybody to know." Thank God for Cat.

"But, she's hurt really bad," Andre says. "And a first aid kit can't do everything for her injuries."

"Maybe not, but Zach's not easy to crack. He'll find a way to get to her, one way or another. He's got serious mental issues, but they're not as crazy as my brother," Cat says.

"He's not gonna get to her," Beck protests. "Not when she's with me."

"Just get her to your RV and do what you can. Hopefully he won't track her down," Cat says.

"Cat, look at her!" Beck exclaims. "She's got bruises covering every inch of her body, probably some bruised ribs and she coughed up blood. How am I supposed to fix that?"

"Can't someone just get me to a bed?" I ask hoarsely.

"We're leaving right now," Beck says softly. "Bye, guys." I feel Beck walking and I start trembling, scared for my life. What if Zach does come back? Scratch that. I _know _he'll come back. Beck slides me in the passenger seat of his car, buckling my seat belt for me. He climbs in the other seat and speeds off to his home, going at least 15 mph over the limit. We reach his RV and he carries me in, placing me gently on his couch. I watch him go in his tiny bathroom, rummaging through the one cabinet for the first aid kit. Maybe if I watch him the pain will subside. Nope.

"What hurts?" He asks, kneeling next to me.

"Everything," I mumble.

"Shit," he mutters.

"You can start with my wrists," I suggest. "I can't even bend one of them without it sending pain up my arm."

"Probably because it's sprained," he says, grabbing my left hand. I wince and yank it back.

"That hurt!" I snap at him.

"Jade," he sighs. "It's gonna hurt. Give me your wrist."

"No! That hurt!" I exclaim.

"It's gonna hurt either way I grab it!" He says back. I sigh before obeying and slowly handing him my wrist. I flinch as he holds it, but don't pull away. He wraps that one in bandages, then the other one, and then he does whatever else he has to do, but I argue about every little thing. After he puts the first aid kit back up, he sits next to me, turning the TV on.

"Um… aren't you gonna take me home?" I question, slightly confused.

"Nope," he replies simply. I sit up and face him.

"What do you mean 'nope'?" I ask, aggravation becoming clear. He just looks back at me, a poker face on his face.

"You're hurt and I'm not taking the chances of you getting anymore damaged than you already are," Beck says.

"Look, I'm not your girlfriend anymore and you're… not my boyfriend anymore!" I snap at him. It's still hard to say he's not my boyfriend anymore. "So you don't have to act like you still care about me or protect me or help me!"

"But I do still care about you," he says quietly. I just stare at him, the same way I stared at Vega's door when he didn't come out on 10.

"I don't need your help," I say quietly. "I don't need protection, I don't need love, and I don't need caring."

"You sure you didn't need my help back in that parking lot?" He prompts, his voice rising.

"N-no!" I hesitate a little. I did need his help, but I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Cut the act, Jade. We both know you needed my help back there." He stands up, towering over me.

"I didn't need your help!" I yell at him, standing up, our faces inches apart.

"You could've died back there if I didn't come and save you!" He yells back, his words sinking in like knives. "If I wasn't there you wouldn't have had protection, you wouldn't have had someone caring, and you wouldn't have had someone loving you!" His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Not because of shock, or fear. Because I know he's right. And I can't deny it anymore. I still love him and he still loves me. But, God… I can't let him in again!

"You're right," I say softly, biting my lip. I'm not supposed to be agreeing with him!

"Just let someone care for you once in your life," he says barely above a whisper. Before I know it my arms are locked around his neck and his are wrapped around my waist, my lips connected to his. I tangle my fingers in his hair, wishing I could do this all the time. But I can't. I can't let anyone again. Especially him.

"Beck," I say, pulling away. "I can't do this. We can't do this."

"Why not?" He asks, his arms still latched onto me.

"I can't let anyone in again," I say. "It's too dangerous. I'm broken."

"I can fix that," he tries, his eyes boring into mine pleadingly.

"I'm sure you can, but I can't let anyone fix it. No one needs to fix it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**PLEASE READ THE ANNONCEMENT LOCATED AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE! AND DID ANYBODY ELSE SEE DAN'S PICTURES OF JADE IN BECK'S ARMS IN THE BAD ROOMMATE EPISODE?! OHMIGOD, MY FREAKING BADE FEELINGS ARE TRIGGERING! :')**

**Jade's POV**

It was Saturday night and I had _nothing _to do. See, this is when I need to be dating Beck so I'm not bored out of my mind. My father locked me in my room 5 hours ago because he doesn't want everyone seeing the bruises on my face that _he _caused. It's not like I wouldn't cover them up with makeup. I don't want people snooping through me life just because of a few bruises on my face. Cat's going with her parents to a mental hospital to take her brother again, Tori and Andre are busy writing some stupid song at her house, not that I wanted to hang out with that chick anyway, and there's no way in hell I would ever hang out with Robbie unless it was with the gang. That means the only one left is… no, just no. I'm not hanging out with that thing.

I stare out my window, watching the rain pour down. This is incredibly lame. I need something to do. I get up from my bed and lock my windows, in case Zach comes here. I take my binder that's hidden under my shirts in my dresser and snatch a pencil off my desk before taking my seat back down on my bed again. My wrists are still banged up pretty bad, but they'll have to deal with the pain. I continue adding to my script I'm currently working on, reading over it and adding more in. My head snaps up at a door slamming downstairs, and I drop my pencil in the process. Shit! He's home early! I desperately try to find a quick place to hide my binder, but when I hear the door knob to my room being messed with, I rush to push it under the covers just in time.

"Did you leave this room when I specifically told you not to?" My father booms, picking me up by my neck and slamming me into my now closed door. My back isn't even close to being healed yet from Zach, so that hurt a whole lot more, and my I remind you my father is much stronger than Zach. His fingers grip around my neck, causing me to gasp for air.

"Stop," I breathe out, my fingers shaking as I try to pull his off of my neck.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yells, taking my head and slamming it into the door. The impact causes the room to spin, and I can feel my lungs starting to give up. A horrible pounding goes throughout my head, making me want to die right then and there. He moves me to the wall and opens the door before releasing one of his hands in my neck. I feel some air find my lungs, but when I feel a searing pain shoot up my arm, I see he slammed my left hand into one of the drawers on my dresser. I yelp in pain before he finally yanks it back open and lets me fall to the ground, coughing hysterically. Something catches his eye on my bed and my eyes widen in terror.

I didn't fully cover the script!

He picks it up and walks over to my window, unlocking and opening it. Everything is blurry and in twos, my head spinning wildly. I hear him yelling, but I can't quite make every word out. All I know is when he turned back around; my binder wasn't in his hands anymore. I manage to get to my feet while grasping the door knob, but he comes and sends a blow to my stomach, making me lose my balance and fall face first to the hardwood floor. I hear my door slam shut, but no locking noises. I get back up slowly, my head feeling like it's ready to burst, my stomach making it hard for me to breathe, my back killing me and my eyes feeling like they were going every which way. Everything is spinning and in twos and threes, and I can only process one thought that's running through me.

I need Beck.

I've never felt so needy of him, but right now, I need to get out of here. My breathing is shallow, unsteady and becoming hitched in my throat every time I take a step. I manage to sloppily lace up my combat boots before looking into the dark, cold down pour going on outside my window. I get on it, my balance uneven as I fall to the ground. Luckily, I hit the wet grass, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I probably just hurt my back even more. I feel around for my binder, finally feeling my fingers on cold, soaked paper. I close it and stand back up, making out only the street lamps, houses and cars occasionally passing. I walk wobbly down the sidewalk, looking like I'm drunk as I don't know what. I clutch my binder to my chest, focusing on the chattering of my teeth as I continue to walk to Beck's. I'm shivering and trembling, half from the freezing cold and half from me scaring myself that my father is stalking me right now.

By the time I reach Beck's, I'm completely out of energy and drenched in freezing cold water from head to toe. My hair sticks to my face and I lean on Beck's RV for support. I can't fixate my eyes on anything as my father's words I caught when he was throwing my binder out of my window and the pounding in my head.

"_Ungrateful slut… whore… little bitch… cutter… fat ass… ugly tramp…"_

I reach for the handle and try to open it, but my hands are fumbling too much from my vision. I finally give up and slide down his RV in defeat. I cough, but that only causes more gagging and gasping. I wrap my arms around my stomach, barely feeling myself breathe. My hair sticks to my face and I continue to shiver, watching every part of me spaz out. I decide to make a pillow out of my binder and lie down on the cold pavement of his driveway. About 10 minutes later, when my eyes are forced shut from the cold and my toes are numb, I hear a door open.

"Oh my God, Jade!" I hear Beck from behind me. I open my eyes and try to sit up, but every part of my body is frozen.

"Beck," I whimper pathetically, barely moving my mouth from the coldness. He scoops me up in his arms and I try to savior his warmth that's currently being pelted with droplets of rain. I guess he picked me up the wrong way because I yelped in pain. He carefully moves one of his arms under my neck, but for some reason that hurts too. I don't say anything, though; I just want to get inside. Luckily, he doesn't bombard me with questions like every other person in this world.

When we get inside, he gently lays me down on his bed, like he did last time, but more softly. I try to get comfortable, but it's nearly impossible with my damn injuries. Beck unlaces my combat boots and slowly pulls them off, scared he'll hurt me. But, he really has nothing to lose when I'm already damaged, like… a lot.

"I'm going to get you some fresh clothes, okay?" Beck tell me. I nod meekly, not wanting to talk all that much right now. He walks over to his dresser, ransacking it until he finally finds his red flannel shirt I love, his sweatpants and a black tank top that looks very familiar.

"Is that my tank top?" I ask him hoarsely. His face goes blank for a second, but he quickly regains his composure.

"I found it after we exchanged our things and I guess I forgot to return it to you," he hesitates on his words, which tells me he's clearly lying. I would say something, but now's the time for my snarky comments. He helps sit up and change into the sweatpants, peeling the skinny jeans off of me from the rain making them stick to my skin. I bite my lip when he starts prying off my shirt, knowing he'll be angry with the bruises on my stomach. The second it's over my head, I hear him gasp. Shit.

"What the hell is that, Jade?" He exclaims, looking closer at them. I quickly slide on the tank top and pull his shirt on. "Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes are filled with hurt, but I know he's fuming inside. Not at me, at the people who caused them.

"They're really nothing, so I didn't find it that import-"

"Nothing? NOTHING?" He prompts, his voice rising as he cuts me off. "Jade, you've got bruises on your stomach the size of freaking horse hooves!" I just stare at him, at a loss for words. He looks away and walks off to the other side of the RV. I watch him kick things out of his path and punch the wall, causing me to jump from my standing spot next to the bed. He grips his hair, breathing harsh. He's not mad.

He's furious.

"Beck, calm down," I say, walking closer to him, his RV spinning from my vision.

"Who did it?" He questions, my head pounding. I try to keep my balance in check. There's no way I'm getting out of this one.

"Zach," I say quietly. His head cocks up at the name, his eyes full of fury.

"You're telling me that he did all of that to you at Karaoke Dokie and you never told me?" He prompts, the rage filling his eyes. I gasp for air, my stomach making it hard for me to breathe. He thankfully doesn't notice.

"And my dad," I croak out. "His blow was a lot worse, Beck." Before I know it, Beck's shoes are on, along with his jacket and he's heading to the door.

"Beck don't," I tell him softly.

"I'm going to kill him," I hear him mutter.

"Beck, please stay with-" I cut myself off, becoming wobbly and my vision worsening. He makes it to me just in time, catching my fall right before I hit the ground.

"Jade- Jade tell me what's wrong," Beck demands, his voice full of concern. He sets me on his lap once were on his couch and I bury my face in the crook of his neck, wheezing. I don't have asthma, so I have no idea what's wrong with me besides the fact that I have bruises blooming over my stomach. Beck figures it out on his own and grabs his inhaler that he had to use when he had bronchitis. He makes me blow that stupid air in my mouth, causing my tongue to sting from the air. Slowly, my breathing goes back to normal and I remain in Beck's lap, one of his arms around my shoulders and the other draped over my thighs.

"You know, you really need to start staying here," Beck finally tells me, just above a whisper. I sigh, knowing he has a good point.

"I know," I sigh. "But it'd just be… awkward." I look up at him, staring into those warm, welcoming chocolate brown eyes. God, Jade, stop being such a sap.

"Unless you change that right now," Beck whispers, his eyes completely boring into mine. I lean in, capturing my lips with his. After about 5 minutes, probably a lot longer, he pulls away.

"You kissed me first that time, right?" Beck asks, confused. I roll my eyes, but smile and pull him back in for another kiss hungrily, now completely on his lap.

"Yes, idiot, I approve," I say against his lips.

**Okay, so I've got a lot of announcements going on, now that I've collected myself from the pictures I just experienced on Dan's twitter page. I'm still fangirling over that, though. I have butterflies in my stomach that won't go away until I see that episode. Also, someone asked- I can't remember the username but she always leaves such lovely reviews- I did my username like this- h is for Hannah, my name, s is for my middle name, smith is my last name and I've just always used 79. So, hssmith79. There you go! Anyway, on with it!**

**1. You **_**better **_**watch that episode tomorrow night or else… gosh, I can't even… THE RESPECT I WON'T HAVE FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T! Lol, you know I'm just kidding. But, seriously, watch the episode.**

**2. I know I've been updating everyday lately, but that's going to change with school starting back up today. I wasn't there today, because I'm sick, but after this weekend updates won't be as up to date.**

**3. And lastly, I'm having a little contest for the cover of this story. I'll put up links on my profile, if I figure out how. Hopefully I will! And two of them are from tomorrow's episode XD I'm disturbingly excited about the cover! P.S. my favorites are the new ones in The Bad Roommate, hint hint XD ;)**

**4. R&R please! They inspire me, like… a lot! They help bunches!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jade's POV**

Beck and I agreed I could stay at my house when my dad was out on business trips for a week or so, that way I still felt independent. Because the last thing I want is to live off Beck and his money. I normally use one of my dad's credit cards and buy everything I want. I managed to save most of my script, thankfully. I've decided to copy it onto my laptop, that way no idiots think of it being on there.

As I'm typing up the script out of my binder, my phone starts buzzing next to me on the black bedside table. I read the caller ID: Cat.

"What?" I snap into the phone, aggravated that she took my attention off of my script.

"Jade, where are you?" She asks over the noise. Where is she?

"Uh, at home," I answer my brow furrowing.

"Hold on," she says and I hear the background noises slowly fading. I'm guessing she went outside. "Did she not tell you?"

"Did who not tell me what? Cat, just get to the point!" I exclaim, dying to know what's going on. She sighs on the other line before continuing.

"Tori invited me, you, Robbie, Andre, Trina, Zach and Beck to dinner at Nozu tonight at 9 so we could discuss the party she's having at her house and who's singing," Cat explains. I feel knuckles gripping the phone and my chest heaving.

"I wasn't invited to anything," I say through gritted teeth. "And why the hell is Zach there?"

"But Tori said she-"

"Yeah well Tori was lying!" I screech, anger forming inside of me. "I wasn't invited to a dinner at Nozu, I wasn't invited to a party, and I surely wasn't told I was singing anything at anything. You didn't answer my question: why the hell is Zach there?"

"Him and Tori are dating," Cat says in a small voice.

"What?! I knew she was stupid but I didn't think she was this stupid!" I yell, shoving my laptop out of my lap and beside me on my bed.

"I tried warning her about the stuff he did to you but she just said you were lying for attention," Cat explains. I huff and stand up, grabbing a pair of scissors and throwing them at my wall.

"I'm not an attention whore like her!" I scream, fisting my hair with my other hand. "And why didn't Beck or you tell me?"

"We figured you were invited, so we didn't tell you. He's actually pretty pissed off at Tori for not inviting you. I think he figured that out sooner than I did. All he's been doing is glaring at Zach the whole time, along with Andre and me," Cat says.

"Look, Cat, I've gotta go," I mumble before hanging up. I'm not only angry that Zach is there, but I'm also upset that I didn't get invited to anything. My own boyfriend is there without me.

I get myself together and re-curl my hair and redo my makeup. I open my closet and pull out a black dress with diagonal red stripes going across it, the hem of it layered and poofy. I pull on my black leather jacket and lace up my black combat boots. As I look at myself in the mirror, I decide to change up my hair and part my hair to the side, showing off my side swept bangs that took up half of my forehead.**(I don't actually know if she has bangs, but I'd thought it would look cool :] )** I looked more intimidating now, much to my liking. I slide my favorite pair of scissors into my boot before grabbing my purse and phone, walking out the front door. I groan as my night gets even worse.

My father gets out of his car, legs wobbly and a beer in hand.

"Hello, Jadelyn," he smirks, eyelids half open.

"It's Jade," I roll my eyes. "And I don't have time for your shit right now." I push him, causing him to tip over and fall into the grass.

"Idiot," I mumble before climbing into my car, driving off to Nozu. My phone starts buzzing again, but this time it's Beck. I just ignore it; he'll see me in 5 minutes anyway. I finally pull in the parking lot, getting out and slamming the door behind me. I can hear Moonshine by Bruno Mars blaring through the speakers. It sounds like him, so I'm guessing they're on break with karaoke, thank God. I smirk as I walk through the doors; this is Beck and I's new favorite song. Well, She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 is our favorite song. Wait, why am I explaining this? I find myself walking to the beat when I find their table, no one spotting me, fortunately. But when I see Zach, I hesitate for a moment, my heart quaking in my chest. What if he pulls the same thing last time? I'll just stay with Beck the whole time.

"You should know not to sit next to my boyfriend by now," I smirk, looking down at Tori's head. She jumps before turning around, a shocked look on her face. In fact, everyone has a shocked look on their faces.

"Jade! I thought you weren't coming!" Tori says, faking a smile.

"Save it, Vega. Your acting sucks. Besides, shouldn't you be sitting by your boyfriend?" I ask her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sitting across from-"

She's cut off by me tilting the chair, causing her to fall out of it and right on her butt. My smirk fades when I realize I'm seated right in front of Zach, who's now smiling evilly at me. Tori gets another chair and squeezes between Andre and Cat, much to Andre's relief by his facial expression. I tear my eyes away from Zach's and look down at my hands, only to have my right one grabbed by Beck. I look up at him.

"I was bored without you," he whispers in my ear. I smile and look down, my hair falling on the sides of my face. But he gently grabs my chin and kisses my lips softly, but briefly. Cat pulls my attention away from him by pulling me in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you made it, Jadey!" Cat giggles happily. I pull away from her grasp and glare at her, moving my hair out of my face. I find myself just staring at Zach in fear; the only thing that pulled me out of it was Beck clenching my hand.

"So, Jade," Tori starts, putting her soup down. I snap my head towards her, glaring daggers into her.

"What, Vega?"

"How come you showed up, I don't know, 20 minutes late?" She counters, raising an eyebrow. She can't honestly think everyone is buying this 'act' of hers.

"Maybe because, I don't know, you didn't invite me?" I say in the same tone. I hear Beck suppressing laughter next to me and a smirk creeps up onto my face at Tori's flustered expression. Now an awkward silence fills the table, the outside noises of our bubble long gone.

"My brother came here once with me," Cat speaks up, twirling the tips of her hair. "He stabbed himself with the knife they use to chop up the squid." All of us just stare at her, but we should be used to these stories by now. They just seem to become crazier.

"Are you gonna order anything?" Beck asks me when everyone else becomes engaged in their own conversation.

"What'd you order?" I ask him.

"Some soup," he shrugs. I nod, knowing what my plan is now. I grab his drink, which a glass filled with Sprite, and take a few sips.

"I'll split it with you," I inform him. He agrees and snakes his arm around my waist that was holding my hand and grabs my hand with his other hand.

"Jade. Are you singing?" Zach asks me, causing me to tense. Beck tightens his grip around me.

"Don't talk to her," Cat growls from her seat next to me. Everyone except Andre, Beck and I give her glances, wondering when became so snappy.

"Cat, be nice to Zach. He's my boyfriend," Tori reminds her. I roll my eyes. She becomes more annoying by the minute.

"Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to treat him like a king," Cat retorts, narrowing her eyes at Tori. Beck and I look down, suppressing laughs and our mouths doing little 'o' shapes. Andre does the same, along with Robbie.

"Yeah Cat. Be nice," I hear Zach say to her. My head whips up and I glare at him.

"Don't talk to her like that," I sneer at him, anger rising inside of me. "Don't talk to her at all."

"I can talk to anyone in any way I want, Jade. Work on your manners," Zach says to me, smirking.

"Watch it," Beck says through gritted teeth.

"Why can't I talk to her?" Zach asks me, ignoring Beck's warning.

"Because you're a jerk, that's why," I tell him, sinking a little deeper into Beck. "And she hates you."

"But if we start a conversation, she might start liking me," Zach challenges.

"Just don't talk to her!" I yell quickly at him, slamming my palms down on the table. Everyone jumps except for Beck. Zach glares at me, that glare I always get when something bad is about to happen. I swallow hard before standing up, pushing my chair back and grabbing my purse.

"Aw, c'mon. Where you going now? To cry to your mommy?" Zach smirks, making Tori giggle slightly next to him. He stands up, "I'll give you a pep talk outside." Beck instantly rises from his seat.

"You're not going anywhere near her," Beck says in a threatening tone. "Back the hell off." He turns to me after saying to everyone, "We'll be right back, guys." He places a hand on the small of my back, escorting me to the back of the restaurant. We walk outside and I push my back against the bricks, sighing shakily.

"You can't let him intimidate you like that, Jade." Beck tells me, stepping closer to me. "He wants that. And he's not gonna get that when you're with me."

"He doesn't intimidate me, he just… scares me," I admit honestly.

"It's okay to be scared, babe," Beck says.

"What if he follows me home, Beck? What if he's messing with Cat right- oh shit," I say, quickly rushing past him and walking back inside. Sure enough, Cat and Zach are the only ones missing from the table.

"I'll be back in a minute," I tell Beck. "I've gotta go find her."

"But Jade-"

"Fill them in on what's going on, okay? I'll be fine. Just, please. Do this for me?" I plead, looking up at him.

"Fine," he sighs. "But you call me the second you find her and come right back here."

"Hey Beck?" I ask him right when he reaches his seat. Everyone at the table turns to us, questioning looks flashed across their faces. I open my mouth to say it, but he does it for me.

"Love you," He says.

"Love you too," I respond, a slight smile on my face. I take the back of his neck in my hand and kiss him full on, which he instinctively wraps an arm around my waist. I'm the first one to pull away. I start to walk away, but he grabs my arm.

"Jade, I'm serious when I say this," he says, a stern look on his face. "Be careful and call me if something bad happens."

"I'm not two, Beck. I know how to handle myself," I tell him, crossing my arms. He sighs.

"You know what I mean," he says.

"No, I really I don't know what-"

"Guys!" Andre calls, standing up. "Quit fighting and go get her!"

"Go get who?" Tori questions stupidly.

"Don't tell her a thing," I whisper to Beck. "She'll figure it out on her own." I walk to the way I came in and walk out to my car, wondering where they could be.

Then it hit me.

I slam my car door shut and race down the sidewalk, knowing exactly where they are.

**Cliffy! :) Guys, please review. I'm seriously starting to wonder if my story is boring some people.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Your reviews inspired me to get this out there quick! :D I'm so happy**

**Jade's POV**

I pant as I push my hands on the cold brick wall for support. But I know I'm at the right place because his ugly ass car is in the empty parking lot. He only brought Cat to this abandoned warehouse is because she hates it. One time we came here and she swore up and down she saw a shadow on the wall.

I soundlessly creep in the entrance, already hearing a ton of men's voices and Cat's muffled squeals for help. They have duct tape on her mouth, that's for sure. My hand gets the shovel I always have in my car sweaty and sticky. I curse silently in my head when I trip over a bucket, causing the voices to stop.

"What was that?" I hear a man gruffly ask. I briskly hide into the darkness, thankful that I'm wearing black.

"Little girl what was that? Did you invite someone?" I hear another guy ask. I inwardly growl. Nobody talks to Cat like that except for me. And I'm not even that harsh. The ripping noise of tape causes me jump and I hear Cat's shrilling scream.

"What was it?!" Zach demands.

"Go find out!" Cat yells back. I hear silence before footsteps coming more audible. I hold my breath, knowing they're coming to look for me. A guy finally comes into view, but it's most definitely not Zach. This guy had no hair as far as I could tell, and I could barely make out the massive arms attached to that humongous chest. What the hell? Once he passes me, I take this as my cue and grip the shovel before crushing it right on the back of his head, making a loud, vibrating noise as he falls to the ground loudly.

"Rodger!" Zach yells in the distance. "What'd you trip over this time?" I hear him coming and back up in my spot, ready to swing on him. But just to make my time a little more useful, I stamp my foot out in front of me right when he's about to walk over it. He falls and bangs his head on a table on his way down. I smirk down at him before swinging the shovel in my hand and walking farther in the warehouse.

"Boss? Is that you?" I hear a guy's trembling voice ask.

"Nah, just his friend," I say sarcastically. He looks relieved at my response.

"Phew," he says, wiping his forehead. This guy is extremely stupid if he bought that. I roll my eyes and lean against the wall.

"You call that guy boss? He's more like the employee," I say, looking back there.

"Wait a minute. You're that girl he was trying to get out of Cat," the blondie says. "He kept pressuring her for your address."

"You're a real genius," I mutter sarcastically. I carefully walk over to him and hit him swiftly in the head with the shovel, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Jade!" I hear shriek farther down the warehouse.

"Cat! Where are you?!" I begin running frantically through the warehouse, searching for that vibrant red hair that unmistakably her. I finally spot her, tied up to a chair. I run over to her and untie her, only for her to fall to the ground. A knife is lodged in the side of her stomach, making me gasp. I carefully pull it out and throw it to the ground.

"They hurt me," she whimpers. I'm about to respond when I hear the voices again.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we've gotta get outta here," I say, slinging her in my arms bridal style. I try to make it seem like it's not that bad, but it's hard when she's bleeding right in front of me. She's heavier than I thought. I leave the shovel behind, knowing I have plenty to more to steal from the neighbors. Right when we reach the darkest part, where I first walk in, I notice the big guy and Zach not on the floor anymore. I ran into the now locked door with my back, efficiently opening it.

"Get 'em!" I hear Zach yell from behind me. I don't dare look back, though. Cat could… in minutes and I can't have that. I keep running down the long, narrow sidewalk, my feet picking up the pace every time I heard their voices behind me. I feel something graze past my arm, causing me to stop a little and look down. It's sliced, no doubt a knife. But I just keep running to the restaurant. I can feel the blood oozing out of the wound and down my arm, but I keep going, ignoring the questioning looks from other people.

I finally reach the restaurant, seeing the gang and Trina outside.

"Beck!" I yell, getting his attention. "Call 911!" Andre does it for him while he comes running up to Cat and I. I look behind me and see the guys gone. Beck takes Cat out of my hands and when I look down at her, I notice her eyes closed, chest barely moving. My breathing becomes hitched in my throat.

"Cat!" I scream, tears flowing down my cheeks. I don't even bother leaning into Beck, my best friend pretty much died in my arms. I keep screaming as I pound my fists on random cars and walls, no one stopping me. In record timing, an ambulance arrives and immediately takes Cat away from Beck, hoisting her up on a stretcher. I stop my tantrum and start to walk over to the ambulance, only to be pushed back by a paramedic.

"Ma'am, you cannot ride with the passenger," He says sternly. I give him a glare.

"You don't understand," I try. "That's my best friend and-"

"And nothing," he butts in, slamming the doors shut before walking to the front of the ambulance and climbing in. I start banging on the doors, screaming like an idiot. But the ambulance begins driving off, leaving me only to chase it.

"Jade," I hear in my ear, my arms being pulled down and locked in, along with the rest of my body. But I keep screaming and fighting him.

"No! She's dying!" I yell, protest, a million tears rolling down my cheeks. I go like this for about five minutes until _her _voice erupts throughout the parking lot.

"Stop it, Jade. Really, you look pathetic," Trina Vega calls from her spot in the parking lot.

"Let me go," I say to Beck through gritted teeth. But when he doesn't comply, I yank his arms off of me with all my strength and stomp over to Trina, pushing past the gang blocking me. But we're not a gang anymore.

"Listen, you snobby, filthy little bitch," I snap at Trina, pushing her up against the brick wall. "You tell me how you would act if your best friend got stabbed and was on the way to the hospital, passed out, dying. Oh wait, you don't have one because you're too freaking snobby and selfish and rude!" I shove my forearm up her throat, everyone too stunned to react.

"You're the selfish, mean bitch in this situation," Trina fights back, struggling for air. "You're just an ungrateful slut, a tramp, an attention whore."

"Like I haven't heard those words before," I laugh dryly. "You don't know what shit I go through, Trina. And guess what? Maybe everything you just said about me is true, but I don't really give a damn what a Vega thinks of me."

"The whole school thinks of you like that," she retorts. I feel anger flaring in my eyes as I shove my arm farther up her throat.

"I'm in a kill mood right now, Trina, and I will not hesitate on killing you!" I yell at her. "I don't care if you die right here with my arm shoved up your throat, I will kill you. I'm determined to fulfill that!"

"Beck!" Tori screams frantically behind me. I feel his arms wrap back around me, pulling me off of Trina. But instead of fighting him off like last time, I just lean into his neck and listen to the soft nothings he's whispering comfortingly in my ear. After about a few minutes or so of all just standing there, I speak up.

"Someone take me to the hospital," I say in Beck's neck.

"C'mon babe," Beck keeps his arm curled around my shoulders before putting me in the passenger seat. He climbs in the driver's side.

"What about your car?" I ask him hoarsely, my voice gone from screaming so much.

"Andre will drive it," Beck replies, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I think I need stiches," I sigh. Beck slams on the brakes once we reach a red light.

"You what?!" He bellows.

"His knife blew past me and grazed the side of my arm. It's nothing serious and I'm not in the mood for a lecture," I tell him. He sighs before obeying and staring straight ahead, grabbing my hand and caressing it in his.

After what feels like hours, we reach the hospital where Cat is and my arm is stitched up. I take a seat in the waiting room when I come back, sitting a farthest away from everybody. I pull my knees to my face and wrap my arms around my legs, silently crying in them. I just need to see Cat and know that she's okay.

I feel a little tug at my shoelace and I look up to see a little girl that can't be more than 5 years old. She has big brown eyes, but they're all glassy and watery, which explains the tear stains on her cheeks. She has tan skin, the exact same color of Cat's, and brown hair that is messily curly around her face. She's wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt, along with some black tights and black converse. I like her taste.

"Hi," she whispers. I swear she's Cat at the age 5 with my taste.

"Hey," I say back, quirking an eyebrow. The others stare at me, wondering if I'll scare the girl off or just ignore her. But I'm not doing either. I put my legs down and stare at the little girl longingly.

"My name's Jessica," she responds, yawning and pawing her left eye. I lower eyebrow and smile at the girl, Jessica, surprising the gang and the eldest Vega.

"My name's Jade," I respond kindly. It doesn't come out harsh, edgy or cold. "I like your outfit."

"Thanks. I've been twying to find someone to help me, but everyone just keeps pushing me away and acts wike they don't see me," she explains. I know how you feel, kid. The way she says her words are honestly adorable. Don't tell anyone I said that.

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" I ask gently. I feel like this is gonna be bad.

"I'm twying to find my mommy," she says. "She's in one of those ugwy white wooms down the hall, but I don't know what woom number she is."

"Well, where's your daddy?" I ask her, everyone's hard eyes on me, and shocked looks on their faces.

"He's up there," she points to the sky. "Awong with my sister, Jordan."

"Oh," I say quietly. "Well, I'll help you find your mommy. What's her name?"

"Beth Harpe," she responds proudly.

"Okay, well I'll go ask the lady at the front desk. You keep my spot warm, okay?" I tell her, a slight smile on my face. She nods happily and hops in my seat, looking down at her fidgety feet. I walk up to the counter and glare at the woman.

"Beth Harpe. What room number?" I demand the edginess back in my voice. She types quickly on her computer before looking up at me.

"Room 214 on the third floor. Spend the moments you can, she's about done with her life span," the lady replies sadly.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"She's got leukemia and we can't do anything about it," she says quietly. I suddenly feel anger rising in me. It's like, this feeling that I should protect Jessica over there and comforts her when her mom is gone.

"That's her daughter over there. What're you gonna do with her?" I ask sharply. The lady simply shrugs.

"They'll probably put her in the orphanage across the street if we can't get in contact with any one of her relatives. No one has come to visit her mom," she answers.

"Miss Jade can we go see her?" I hear behind me. I turn around and smile nicely at her.

"Yep. I got her room number for you," I tell her happily.

"Yay!" Jessica springs out of her seat and rushes over, hugging my legs. I'm a little shocked at first, the others watching intently. I just rub her back before turning to the receptionist.

"This conversation isn't over," I warn her before taking Jessica's hand and walking to the elevator.

**So I don't know if I want Cat dead or not. If she does die, I'll have a lot of good chapters ahead of me. But if she doesn't die, I don't know what. If she does end up dying, know that I know what I'm doing and don't hate. And I'm still deciding if I want Jade to adopt Jessica or have her put up for adoption. Ugh! I need help!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ahh! It's been so long! Sorry about the wait! I've had the flu since Thursday! I'm still not 100 percent better, but I felt bad for all of you guys! :( Your lovely reviews pushed this out of me! I'm sorry if it's a little rushed and seems a little unfinished for the end, but I will be updating soon! :)**

**Jade's POV**

"Mommy!" Jessica cries happily, running up and jumping on the bed. The lady has thin brown hair, which was falling out in large amounts, collecting on her hospital gown. She's a ghostly pale; paler than me. Her green eyes were lifeless, along with the rest of her. She's skinnier than Tori, much less than I expected. I didn't realize how sick she is.

"Mommy, I made a new fwiend," Jessica explains to her. "Her name is Jade. She helped me find your room number."

"How did," her mom starts coughing hysterically, "you get," cough, "get here?"

"I walked," Jessica answers simply.

"What about nana?" Her mom asks, the coughs gone for now.

"She told me not to, but I climbed out my window and walked here," the little girl responds. Her mother attempts to give her a stern look.

"Jessica, I need you to leave," he mother says, making me stand upright from my spot leaning against the wall. "I love you very much, but I can't have you here, seeing me like this."

"But, mommy," Jessica says, her eyes growing big and her smile turning into a frown. "I can't leave you."

"Jessica, you need to. I'm not gonna be around much longer and I just can't have you here with me like this," her mom answers.

"So, youwr leaving me? I have to say bye-bye to you? For good?" Jessica whimpers. "But I don't want to. We never got to bake cupcakes or plan my 4 year old pawty or you can't keep teaching me."

"I know, baby, but it's for the best," he mother answers. "I love you, baby, you know that, right?" Jessica nods meekly and leans into her mother, giving her big hug.

"I love you too, mommy," I hear Jessica whisper, making me feel even worse for the poor girl. Suddenly, a flat, long beeping sound erupts throughout the room, making Jessica hop off the bed, staring at her now dead mother.

"What happened, Miss Jade?" She asks, tears silently trickling down her cheeks. I pick her up and hold her on my hip before exiting the room, only to be greeted by a bunch of doctors and nurses rushing in the room, shoving past us. I quickly rush us down the hall, walking in a bathroom.

"Jessica, your mom, she's um… gone," I answer softly, putting her down and kneeling down to her height, squatting.

"For good?" She asks, pawing her eyes again. I nod simply before she runs into her arms crying, taking me by surprise. I hesitate for a second, but give in quickly and wrap my arms around her.

It takes a good 30 minutes for her to sobbing to turn to cries to soft whimpers to sniffles. She finally looks up at me, eyes bloodshot and watery, tear stains marking her cheeks. In all honesty, I feel extremely sad for the girl.

"How old are you, Jessica?" I ask her quietly.

"I'll be four May," she says softly, looking down.

"You're only three?" I ask, astonished. She nods and sniffles. "You're pretty brave for a three year old." I manage to get a small smile out of her.

"Miss Jade, can I live with you?" She asks. "I don't like my family and my family doesn't like me."

"Looks like we're in similar situations," I mutter under my breath. "I'll figure out a way." I stand up and take her hand, walking out of the bathroom with our heads high. I seriously hope that lady didn't call the orphanage or something because- what the hell?

"Um, what's going on?" I ask Beck, staring at the two men eyeing Jessica. I move closer to him, Jessica latched onto me.

"They're here to take her," Beck tells me. My face falls.

"What?" I breathe. I whip my head and glare at the lady behind the desk. "They can't just do that. That's not right and Jessica doesn't wanna go with them."

"Jade, I understand you've gotten a little attached to the girl but-"

"Her name is Jessica," I interrupt him sharply. "And I'm not attached."

"Jade, please don't make this harder than it has to be," he sighs. The two men step closer, making me and Jessica take a step back. This continues until our backs are against the wall.

"Ma'am, give us the child," one man says, reaching out to her. But I push her behind me.

"Sir, leave me alone," I say in the same tone, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"We've had her grandmother call us to take her," he explains.

"No," I tell him rudely. "I'm taking her."

"Ma'am, you're not related to the girl in any way so please give us the child," he says, stepping closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I shove it off quickly.

"Don't touch me," I tell him, danger in my voice.

"You're not even stable enough to take care of a child, Jade," Tori interrupts. I turn and glare at her.

"Shut up, Vega," I snap at her.

"You know it's true!" She exclaims. "You're not even 18 yet, you're Goth, you're still in school-"

"I don't need you to tell me my whole life story!" I yell, cutting her off and causing everyone to jump with the exception of Beck and Jessica.

"Hey look!" Andre exclaims happily, pointing to the tiny flat screen mounted on the wall. "That new song by Pink is playing! What's it called again? Oh yeah, Try!" Everyone stares weirdly at him.

"Ma'am, give us the child," the man says more sternly, trying to push me out of the way. I'm about to scream at him when Beck and Andre step in, telling him to watch it.

"Jade," Beck starts. "Give Jessica to them."

"NO!" I scream at him. "She wants to stay with me!" He suddenly tugs me away from the wall and wraps his arms around me, despite my fighting and protesting.

"Put me down! She doesn't wanna go with them!" I scream, anger flaring inside of me. The man takes a wailing Jessica away, and the last thing I see of her is her arm reaching out to me and screaming my name through her tears. I try to keep fighting Beck, but he's way stronger than me and I finally give up after a good 10 minutes. I yank from his arms and sit away from them, on the other side of the waiting room.

"Caterina Valentine?" I hear a doctor call after a few minutes. I jump to my feet and run up to him.

"Is she gonna live?" I ask immediately. Her eyes are saddened and her facial expression looks hurt, which causes my eyes to well up.

"Caterina's wound was very serious, as you may know. She's also got a few fractured ribs, a broken arm and a few other scratches and bruises. But, we're not sure she's going to live," the doctor explains. I feel tears dripping on my chest, making me swallow hard.

"W-what do you mean you d-don't know she's going t-to live?" I ask, looking down and biting the inside of my cheek.

"She's gone into a coma," she says, causing my head to snap up.

"No!" I yell. "You're lying!"

"Room 201 down the hall if you don't believe me," she sighs, sending me racing down the hall and finding the number on the door. I reach it and walk in, scared for what I might be exposed to. I see her arm wrapped in a temporary cast, the plush bandage wrapped around her stomach even though it's covered with blankets and her face pale with life support attached to it. I gasp and my hand flies to my mouth, tears flowing down my cheeks. I manage to make it over to the small couch, falling on it and crying loudly in my hands. I feel arms wrap around me and lift me up, only to be placed on a lap. I know it's Beck because anyone else would have their hand bitten off if they did that. He strokes my hair as I continue sobbing, wishing this was all just a horrible, terrible dream.

But it's not.

**So sad :'( But don't hate! Jessica will come back in the story, I promise! She's definitely not gone! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Also, just because I feel like it, I WANNA TAKE REQUESTS FOR ONE-SHOTS! So send in yours and I might just turn it into a short little page ;D**

**Jade's POV**

I haven't moved a muscle for the past few days. Beck tried to persuade me to go to school, but I refused to answer or look at him. He brings me my work back, but I never end up doing it. It just sits on the floor, the stack growing day by day. I haven't talked to anyone since the day I found out Cat had gone into a coma. Her family came by some, but they never stayed the night like I did. Sometimes, Beck or someone else would stay with me, trying to get a conversation out of me. They never did. I heard Beck talking to a doctor one day about my behavior and apparently I'm going through 'depression.' Like I haven't been there before. I've pretty much been there my whole life.

The only thing I've eaten is some fries Beck bought me from Chick-f-la, but I only ate two before putting it down and resuming my position like I was. He brings me coffee every day, which I drink. My schedule has been so off. I sleep whenever I want to and I'll stay awake whenever I want to. I'll be awake at 4 or 5 am and go back to sleep at 10 am.

"Hey babe," I hear in the doorway, causing my ears to perk up at the voice. I see coffee in his hands, making me unwrap my arms from around my legs, which had gone stiff. I greedily take my favorite beverage from him and chugging it down within seconds. When I'm done, I throw it in the pile of empty, paper cups increasing by the door. No one has bothered to pick them up, so I just keep repeating the process twice a day.

Beck pulls his backpack onto his lap once he's seated next to me and hands me yet another stack of papers. I just roll my eyes and carelessly toss it in the pile behind the couch, all of my school work over there. Blank and unfinished is all it is, anyway. I re-wrap my arms around my legs and rest my chin on my knees, watching Beck as he continues pulling his textbooks out.

"School was interesting, even though you didn't ask," he says, opening his English book. I quirk an eyebrow at him, wanting him to go on.

"Tori snapped at someone for talking bad about you at lunch while I was getting my food. All I know is she told him off pretty badly, from what Andre said. Speaking of them, they'll be here any minute. They're getting some snacks from the cafeteria," Beck explains while I just go back down to where I was. This had become a daily routine: Beck comes here before he goes to school to bring me my coffee from Jet Brew, leaves for school, I sleep on and off in my same position all day, the gang comes to the hospital right after school to do homework and visit Cat while trying to get me to talk that always failed, the others leave around 6 or so for dinner at their house, Beck finally leaves when his parents call him to tell him that he needs to come home and get some rest, and then I just sit here like I do when they're all at school.

"Hey, hey!" I hear Tori chirp happily from the door, walking in with a smile on her face and Andre behind her. I want to tell her off so badly, to snap at her that there's nothing to smile about when our friend is near death and I'm in deep depression. Robbie follows in after, that stupid little puppet attached to his hand. I roll my eyes before getting up and leaving the room, feeling that the air in there was too happy and cheerful. I sigh as I walk slowly down the narrow hallway, looking down at my dragging combat boots. I cross my arms across my chest as I continue walking, daring to look inside some rooms. I grimace; they all look so broken, so dead and lifeless. I hope Cat doesn't turn out like those people. What if she does make it through the coma, but doesn't actually have a chance of making it? What if they send her to a hospice, where people are sent to die? What if…? God, Jade, chill out. You don't actually know if she's gonna die, even though there's a good chance. I groan and yank at my hair, wishing I could make myself stop thinking like this. It's not helping anything, but I know it's true. I groan loudly and slam my back up against a wall, gripping my hair and sliding down it. Tears start to pool in my eyes as I sink into the cold, sickened floor. I can't stop moving as I try to make the tears stop. My phone starts buzzing in my pocket, but I ignore it. But as it keeps buzzing wildly, I take it out and read the numerous texts from Beck.

_To: Jade_

_Get back here. Now._

_To: Jade_

_Jade, I'm serious. It's important._

_To: Jade_

_Cat's in trouble._

I didn't even bother reading the other ones. I shoot up from my spot on the floor and run down the hall, gripping my phone tightly. I see the gang being escorted -more like pushed and shoved- out of Cat's room. Beck catches me just in time before I run into a sobbing Tori.

"She's… she flat lined… I didn't know what to do so I just pressed the nurse button and they all came rushing in… she turned even more pale… her eyes started twitching and her hands were spazzing out… I just didn't know what to do and I started panicking," Tori keeps on ranting, but I fade it out as my hands fly out to the wall, holding me up from falling flat on my face. I feel my face go sheer white and goosebumps rise everywhere on me. My eyes are dry but I refuse to blink, scared more tears will pour. I'm surprised I haven't ran out of them yet. My chest starts burning and my hand flutters over it, feeling it rising and lowering much too fast. I can hear my breathing harsh and quick, shallow and painful. My throat starts closing in on me and the last thing I remember is being caught by Beck and everyone screaming my name.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This is my entire fault," I hear a familiar voice ring in my ears. A faint beeping noise is also there, running through my mind.

"Tori-"

"No, Andre! If I hadn't started to ramble on about what happened she wouldn't be in this hospital bed right now," Tori interrupts him. "And Beck wouldn't be going all wonky over there."

"She's not dead, Beck," I hear Andre assure him. "You heard the doctor yourself." I don't hear a response from Beck, making me grow a little worried.

"That's not what's on my mind right now," he finally answers. "I feel so stupid!" I suddenly hear a crash, making my heartbeat quicken. I really hope he's not talking about what I think he's talking about.

"How did I not notice it?" He asks aloud.

"Beck, you know you're not the only one who didn't see it," Tori tries.

"Yeah but I'm her boyfriend! I should've seen it!" His voice rises, making me feel bad for whatever I did even though I think I know what I already did. I try to get my eyes to open, but I only get them to twitch a little. I keep trying as I hear Beck's words, progressing a little more each time. I finally get them open, noticing everything wrong with me. Wires and an IV are attached in my arms, along with one of those horrible hospital gowns on my body. Nobody seems to notice me, though. Their all too engaged in conversation.

"She wore long sleeves all the time! How could I not see it?!" Beck rants. I knew that was what he was mad about. Those dumb doctors found the old and fresh scars on my arms and told him.

"I'm sorry," I say hoarsely, now everybody's eyes on me. Beck comes up to me and grabs my hand, looking intently into my eyes.

"Jade," he breathes. "You had a panic attack. And you passed out from dehydration and shock. They found those on your arms, also." He looks down at my arms, making me bite my lip and turn away from him.

"We'll give you guys some space. We need to go check on Robbie and Cat, anyway," Tori says, dragging Andre out of the room and shutting the door.

"Why'd you do it?" Beck asks me quietly.

"It's complicated," I sigh. "But long story short, I started back up the second you guys left for school, the first day I was alone with Cat. I couldn't handle it anymore, Beck. They were hurting me."

"Who was hurting you, Jade? Who?" Beck presses, feeling his grip tighten on my hand.

"I don't know, I think they're some kids that go to Hollywood Arts. I kept getting these text messages from unknown numbers," I tell him. His other hand clenches into a fist and his eyes start to fill with fury.

"Let me see them," he says through gritted teeth.

"There on my phone," I answer. He gets up and walks to a bag, looking like it's filled with my clothes. He pulls out my red Pearphone and hands it to me, letting me unlock it. I go to my messages and click on them from the first day I started receiving them.

_To: Jade_

_So I heard little miss Goth Girl is finally getting a taste of her own medicine. Maybe Cat will die so you'll get the whole flavor._

_To: Jade_

_Beck showed up to school with no dark bitch by his side. He finally broke your heart? Aw, so sad XD_

_To: Jade_

_You know, you remind me and my friends of a cutter. I think you cut. The way you've been wearing long sleeves lately? Anyone can see through that, honey._

_To: Jade_

_I hope you end up like your little idiot friend. Dead and gone. No one wants you here. No one's wanted you here since the day Tori Vega showed up. She's a lot prettier than you. Skinnier, too. Lay down on the fat cakes and maybe you wouldn't look so squishy and plush._

_To: Jade_

_Tori's been getting all of the leads in plays and gigs for events. Too bad your horrible acting and shit singing will get you nowhere in life._

_To: Jade_

_I saw Beck flirting with a new girl today. I think he's finally moving on from a Gothic, cold-hearted and selfish bitch. _

"I can't read anymore," he mutters angrily, tossing my phone on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" I just shrug and look away, but he grabs both of my wrists and makes me look straight into him.

"They're liars, okay? Don't believe a word they say. They don't know what shit they'll go through when you go back. They're only messing with you right now because you vulnerable with everything going on right now. Please, stop this. You're so beautiful and talented and perfect, Jade. Don't believe in jealous people because that's all they are. I love you so much."

**Yay! New chapter the next day! Please review! I'm still iffy on wanting Cat to live or not, but I'm planning on letting her live because of something exciting and BIG coming up. Also, in the next chapter or the next one, Jade returns to school and, let's just say she fixes her 'friend problem.' XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for making you guys wait for so long! I was going to update yesterday, but my father picked me up early from my mom's house and he has no internet and the chapter wasn't done yet. Yeah. Oh and, just so everyone knows, it might be a few chapters before Jessica comes back into play. Like I said, I have something big planned for the gang.**

**Jade's POV**

They finally had the brains to release me from the hospital yesterday. They said they had to keep me in there overnight so they could 'keep an eye on me' or whatever the hell that means. All I did was change into the clothes I had been moping around in before I had a panic attack. Except now, the black yoga pants, dark blue tank top and grey hoodie had been washed by Beck. I still haven't touched my school work, but Beck has been starting to get on my case about that, though he knows I won't listen to him right now. Not when I'm in a situation like this.

"Thank God it's finally Friday," Tori sighs happily, skipping into Cat's hospital room. She drops her monster purse to the floor and sits in the uncomfortable arm chair hidden in the corner. Robbie and Andre file in after her, but no Beck is in sight. I move from my now normal seating position and look at the door, arching an eyebrow and expecting Beck to walk in any second.

"He went down to that fast food place across the street to pick you up something," Andre answers before I said anything. Though I still hadn't talked to anyone since I was in that hospital bed. I just can't. If I do, tears will flood down my cheeks and everything I've been keeping bottled up inside will pour out.

"So, have you started that project Sikowitz gave us yet?" Tori asks me, taking a sip of her coffee. I give her a look. "Didn't think so." I go back in my position on the couch and stare at the door, waiting for Beck. About five minutes or so, he appears in the doorway with a paper bag in one hand and his other gripping his backpack. He smiles at me before taking his usual seat next to me and puts the bag beside me, but I just glance down at it before looking back at the ugly, pasty white walls flowing through the room.

"C'mon, babe. You've gotta eat something. How long has it been since you last ate?" Beck asks a serious look on his face. He takes his jacket off and throws it over the couch. I count as fast as my brain will function with, finally holding up four fingers to indicate four days.

"Jade!" He exclaims. I don't know what's so bad about that. It's not I didn't drink my coffee and water.

"Hey, who wants something to drink?" Tori questions, pulling Andre and Robbie out of the room and shutting the door. I roll my eyes and bury my face in my knees.

"Jade, eat," Beck demands, nudging my leg. But I just shake my head. I start to panic a little when I feel contact, but I quickly hide it.

"Your stick thin, Jade. It's not healthy. Eat," he says, his tone more forceful as he nudges me again. But I just shake my head again.

"Dammit Jade!" He yells, causing me to jump and look up. He's standing up, gripping his hair while pacing a little on his feet. I begin to sink a little more in the couch, fear overcoming me. But I can't show it now. He'll think the wrong thing.

"Jade," he says sternly, sending chills down my spine. _He _used to say my name like that when I was in trouble.

"Jade, look at me," he says in the same forceful tone. I begin to feel my chest tightening and my hand racking into my head, a disoriented look plastered on my face. I begin to squirm a little, my hands don't stop moving through my hair and my legs keep bending and unbending.

"Listen to me," he says, starting to walk towards me. Please stop, Zac- Beck. You're making it worse by the minute and I can't stand your strong stare on me right now. "Jade!"

That struck a nerve.

I quickly leap off the couch by turning and jumping over the arm rest, my heartbeat increasing with every move I make. I try to run past him, but he manages to get a firm grip on my forearms. Not a hurtful grip, but a grip good enough to send me into lash and panic mode. I let out a somewhat high pitched squeal mixed with a squeal, but it wasn't that loud for anyone outside the door to hear. Tears haven't pricked into my eyes yet but I know they're coming by the tightness of my throat.

"Zach, let me go!" I demand, trying to get out of his grip. I try to shake my way out, but that doesn't work. He suddenly lets go of me and I almost fall on my butt. I stumble a little, but pick myself up and rush over to the farthest corner from Zac- Beck. I cram as far as I can into the corner, practically in a ball with my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms securely locked around them, keeping them there. I rock myself with the balls of my feet, repeating the same thing in my mind.

_He's not Zach._

_He's not Zach._

_He's not Zach._

"Jade, you- you called me him," Beck gasps from his still frozen spot by the couch. He sounds hurt and saddened, but also disgusted and sick. I just keep rocking myself, feeling unsafe and uncomfortable with him still in the room. He grabbed me in the same spot Zach grabs me when I'm in some deep chizz. But Beck's hold wasn't nearly as frightening or painful as Zach's. His normally left bruises on my arms, prints the size of his palms and fingers.

"Jade me-I'm not him. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he says, sympathy and hurt evident in his voice. I try to ignore him, but I can't. He's stubborn and won't leave until he's satisfied. I turn to him, wanting to tear my eyes away from his hurt ones the second I meet them.

"Jade, I didn't mean to scare you," he says softly, searching for something on my face. I guess I'm as pale as a ghost by his statement. He starts to take slow, tentative steps towards me, but I quickly jump to my feet and crush my back up against the wall, my hand on the door knob.

"No- just don't come any closer," I whisper, looking down at his feet to make sure they weren't moving or walking or anything. But they were perfectly still. I swiftly move myself from the door and to the other wall across next to me, leaving plenty of space between Beck and I so he leaves.

"Jade, I'm not- please," he pleads, taking a step forward. I back up until my back is on the wall again, except this time I hold my hand out, telling him to stop.

"Leave," I demand, but it's not my usual voice.

"Jade-"

"I said leave! Get out! Now!" I yell, cutting him off. He sighs and gives me one more look before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. After a few minutes of standing there, frozen solid, I rapidly make my way back to the couch, resuming my position. Except the same thought weren't resuming. All I was thinking about was how I probably just made Beck never want to touch me again, Cat will never wake up (that's a resume, actually), I just called Beck Zach, which just makes things ten times worse, and I really need some sleep. I haven't slept well at all, and when I do sleep, it's only a few hours. So I stand up and shakily pull out the bed from the couch, still screwed up about what just happened. I get one of those pasty paper pillows from the tiny bathroom and throw it on the bed before plopping down on it and getting a squeak from the springs. I sigh and curl up in a ball, noticing Beck's jacket still on the couch. I sigh and clutch it close to me, feeling like shit for what I just put him through.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I wake up to the sound of feet shuffling. I squint my eyes at the now bright lights in the room and lift my head up, seeing Andre, Tori and Robbie crammed into the one chair in the corner. They see me and fixate their eyes on me.

"Where's Beck?" I question, looking around the room.

"Roaming out there somewhere," Andre jerks his thumb to the door. "He said you guys had a fight and he needs to clear his head for a while." Yeah, a fight. That's what it was. One damn, hell of a fight. I slowly crawl out of my crummy, not cushy, makeshift bed and walk to the door. I run a hand through my knotty, tangled hair before opening it, no one in sight. What time is it? I make it down the hallway before looking at one of the wall clocks on the wall. 12:34a.m. Wow. I must've been incredibly tired. I sigh as I walk down the narrow hallways, waddling because my legs and feet don't feel like working together tonight…or tomorrow. Or… ugh, whatever. I don't care. I keep walking and walking all over the hospital, looking for Beck. I even peek in some of those dead, depressing hospital rooms. Nope. I groan and keep walking around, my legs growing weak and my feet becoming tried. I give up and lean against a wall, sliding down it and groaning once again. After a few minutes of staring at a corner, I see a blur of black fluff go around it. I jolt a little as I pick my head up and lean forward, squinting my eyes. I see his combat fly by just in time for me to fly up and run down the hall, knowing that was him. I round the corner and see him run into an elevator. I see his face right before the doors shut together. I got a glimpse of the bags under his eyes, the bloodshot and redness evident in his eyes. His eyes were also full of the same thing that happened earlier, too. I breathe out annoyingly and look at the floor number. I'm on the very top floor. I press the up button and tap my foot testily, waiting for the stupid doors to open. They finally do and I rush in, pressing the 1st floor button and repeatedly slam my hand on the close button. Once it reaches the 1st floor, I run to Cat's room. I slam the door open, only to be greeted by a smiling Beck, a shocked Andre, an overjoyed Robbie, and a sobbing-smiley Tori surrounding Cat's bed. Once I see it, I gasp.

Are Cat's eyes open?

**Cliffy! LOL :) Sorry, I just had to. Oh, and by the way, I finally updated my tumblr. I really want to take one-shot requests because they look fun to write! So please, my tumblr is .com :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**OMG! Please, if you haven't heard the song yet, go look it up right now! It's called Forever & Always by Parachute, and it's seriously the deepest, saddest song I've ever heard. I was sobbing so hard because I was thinking about Beck and Jade the whole time :'( :'( :'( I love it though and can't get it out of my head! And it also inspired something crazy inside my head, so there will be a new story up very soon! ;)**

**Jade's POV**

No one seemed to notice me yet, as they were still in awe that Cat was awake. I try to get my brain to adjust to the fact that she's awake, but a part of me is saying I'm dreaming. I take slow steps forward, my right hand pressed against the wall and guiding me the whole time.

"Cat?" I gasp everyone's heads turning and eyes fixated on me. I swallow hard; I don't like this kind of spotlight.

"Yeah," Cat says hoarsely. "I'm here." I hear another gasp escape my lips. Her big brown eyes are wide, clearly still adjusting to the bright lights in here. I didn't realize that she has a bruise right under her eye until now. Tori's cell phone ringing pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Tori. Yeah, sure, I'll be there tomorrow. Bye," she hangs up and I raise an eyebrow at her, crossing my arms. I know exactly who she was on the phone with.

"Who was that?" Andre asks. "And why are they calling at 6a.m?"

"Mason," I answer for Tori, not taking my glare off of her to look at anybody else.

"You don't know that," Tori scoffs, crossing her arms.

"Then who was it?" I prompt, stepping closer.

"Guys…" Cat says, a small groan coming out of her. "Can we not fight right now?"

"Mason," I answer for Tori, ignoring Cat's pleads. Her stare turns to one of those God awful glares.

"Jade, there's no need to be jealous," she says sweetly, faking a smile.

"I have every right to be jealous!" I say, kicking the door shut. "You took my spot!"

"Yeah well… you were late!" She says, trying to think of a good reason.

"I didn't even know until Cat sent me a text!" I say, my voice rising. "You've already had your chance in the PMA's! You get all the leads in plays, you get offered every single event to sing at and you hide behind that sweet little voice of yours when really you're just a self-centered bitch!"

"Jade!" Cat says, worry in her tone.

"When are you gonna accept the fact that I'm better than you, huh?!" Tori yells, throwing her bag to the floor.

"You're not better than me!" I yell back, clenching my fists.

"You just admitted it yourself! I beat you in everything damn thing and-"

I cut her off by taking her by the shoulders and slamming her against the wall, anger rising inside of me.

"Beck!" Cat screeches, but no one grabs me. He's too scared to touch me, just like I thought.

"Control your girlfriend!" Andre says, panic in his voice. My grip loosens on Tori just the slightest at everyone's panicking behind me, which is the wrong thing to do right now. She suddenly shoves me to the ground, my shoulder ramming into the wall. She starts to walk out of the room and I stand up to go after her, but I feel someone grab my arm.

"Jade, stop," Andre says, closing the door behind my Tori after letting me go. "It's not worth it."

"Don't touch me," I mutter, brushing my hands over my pants. I go over and grab Beck's hand, dragging him out of the room. I take him out to the parking lot, which is still pitch black dark.

"What is your problem?" I screech, stopping next to my car.

"I don't have a problem," he shrugs.

"Cut the shit, Beck. You know exactly what I'm talking about," I snap at him.

"Look, if this is because I haven't touched you since-"

"It is," I interrupt, crossing my arms and scowling at him. I see him roll his eyes.

"You acted like I hurt you," he says.

"You know you didn't!" I say, raising my voice again.

"I didn't? Then why did you start freaking out when I grabbed your arm? Why did you back away from me and crouch down in a corner? Why did you tell me to leave?" He presses, not taking his eyes off of me. Shit.

"I don't know!" I hesitate on my words, not knowing what else to say.

"You know exactly why you did that, Jade," he scoffs.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You didn't hurt me!" I exclaim.

"Then what would you call it?" He asks, making me go silent. I bite my lip and look to the side, refusing to look him in the eye.

"You just… you called me _him_," Beck says in disgust, making me feel even more guilty. "How do you expect me to touch you again when you called me someone that has hurt you so many times?"

"I don't," I finally say, tears brimming my eyes. Oh hell no. I'm not gonna cry over this.

"Just explain why you did all of that if I didn't hurt you," Beck says. That struck a nerve.

"I did it because he used to do that, okay?!" I say, choking on my words as my throat tightens. "He used to do that when I was about to get my ass kicked, and I could never do anything about it. And it scared me for a second when you did that. That's why I did it. But now you're never gonna touch me again because of that."

"Jade," he says softly. "You could've just told me that." He walks closer to me and uses his thumb to wipe the tears strolling down my face. I didn't even realize they were there. I uncrossed my arms and keep them by my side. I look down at my feet, rejecting to look at him right now. But he gently tugs my head up, forcing me to look at him.

"You didn't hurt me," I whisper. He leans in and crashes his lips to mine, making me a bit startled. But I kiss him back, locking my arms around his neck and playing with his hair. His hand holds onto to my wrist instinctively, the other one snaked around my waist. My right hand grips the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I haven't kissed him in two weeks and I'm really regretting it right now.

"Aw, look," I hear beside us, making us pull back. "A happy ending." I hold back a gasp as Beck moves me behind his shoulder. I curl both of my arms around one of his, hiding half of my face behind his shoulder. But I refuse to look scared. I'm about to speak up when I hear Andre's voice behind us, coming closer. I turn around and see him and Robbie jogging towards us, but Beck doesn't dare take his eyes of Zach and his dummies. Except one of them is holding a shovel.

My shovel.

I tighten my grip on Beck's arm and look up at him, seeing his face a twinge of red and his jaw clenched. Yeah, he's pissed.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Andre questions, standing next to Beck, along with Robbie.

"Where's Cat?" I ask them quietly.

"The doctors kicked us out so they could run some tests over her. She's fine, Jade," Robbie answers.

"Look, I don't know why you and your 'girl gang' have been stalking me, but you really need to find a new hobby," I snap at Zach.

"Is she calling us girls?" That stupid one asks a confused look on his face.

"You really should've picked better gang members," I say to Zach, a smirk on my face.

"And you really need to keep that damn mouth of yours shut," he barks, coming closer. I feel Beck's hand grab my waist, his arm acting like a sash to protect me.

"Back off," he growls.

"Or what?" Zach challenges. "You're outnumbered."

"Yeah, but technically you're outnumbered because you seriously have some stupid people with you," I say. "Robbie's probably stronger than that scrawny stupid one."

"Shut up," Zach seethes, glaring at me. That glare sent chills down my spine every time.

"Don't talk to her like that," Beck snaps at him. And that started everything. Zach jumped on Beck, causing me to scream as his arm instantly leaves me. Robbie and Andre start fighting with the other guys, but the last guy with my shovel smirks and starts walking toward me. I find myself backing up until the back of my thighs hit the side of my car, my chest rising and falling abnormal now.

"Hey girl," he says once he's right in front of me. He reaches out to grab my arm, but I yank it back and hold it to my chest.

"Don't touch me," I sneer.

"You're that little bitch who knocked me out with this shovel," he snaps, coming closer to where I can smell his alcohol-filled breath. I lean back and quickly glance down at Beck and Zach tackling each other on the pavement. I see Beck get punched in the stomach, which makes me even more scared.

"Beck!" I shriek, trying to get pass the guy to him. But this dumb guy with my shovel holds me back; one arm locked around my neck and the other bending my arms uncomfortably behind my back. He holds me in front Beck and Zach, making me watch as guilt rushes through me. Another blow goes to his chest, making me scream involuntarily as he begins to stop fighting Beck.

"HELP!" I yell at the top my lungs. As I try to scream some more, shovel dude takes the hand next to my neck and covers my mouth. Andre eventually knocks out that stupid guy and shoves Zach off of Beck. Zach passes out next to someone's car and I elbow the guy behind me in the stomach before grabbing my shovel and leaving all of them passed out in the parking lot. Robbie actually knocked out one of the stronger guys, to everyone's surprise.

"We need to get Beck some help," Andre says, bringing us all back to reality. I finally look Beck over; his nose is dripping blood, his shirt is slightly tattered and he's holding his stomach. I take his other arm, the arm Andre isn't holding, and we help him back into the hospital, getting a doctor while Robbie goes to check on Cat.

"What happened?" The doctor asks once it's only me with Beck in a room. Beck's about to answer, but I fill it in for him.

"He, uh… he tripped and fell on a car," I lie, hoping the doctor is stupid enough to buy it. He just nods, much to my relief. He checks Beck over while is scroll through The Slap, finding nothing else to do. He takes Beck out to do some x-rays on his stomach and chest, so I just wait in this God awful hospital room.

Time goes by as I end up in all different places of the room. I go from sitting in the chair to being curled up on the floor, laying in the uncomfortable hospital bed, sitting on the sink in the tiny bathroom, to being leaning against the wall while banging the back of my head on it in defeat. How long does it take to do some x-rays? They finally come back in, Beck's torn shirt showing the white bandages wrapped around his stomach. I take my back off of the wall and walk swiftly to them even though they're only a few feet away.

"He's got a few bruised ribs and his chest is a little bruised, too. I've given him an inhaler and pills he has to take twice a day for two weeks," the doctor explains. I just give him a nod before I walk out the room, racing down the hall at a brisk pace.

"Jade!" I hear Beck call behind me, but I ignore him and walk into the bathroom, running into a stall and locking it. I sigh as I lean against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Jade?" I hear. My eyes shoot open at the voice. But I keep calm.

"You know, you've got nerve coming into the girl's bathroom," I laugh dryly.

"Let me in," Beck says from the other side of the stall door. I sigh, knowing fighting with him probably isn't the best thing to do right now, but just decide to ignore his request and slide down the thin, plastic stall door.

"Jade, please. Just let me in," Beck begs from the other side. I roll my eyes before standing up and making up a quick excuse to leave him right now. I open the door and shove past him.

"Jade," he calls, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I turn around.

"I should really go spend some time with Cat," I tell him my excuse, which really isn't an excuse. I really should go do that. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Weren't not done here," is all he says before I walk out of the bathroom and to Cat's room.

**R&R please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jade's POV**

"I think we should all share a nice, big house together," Cat suddenly shared from her hospital bed. Everyone tore their eyes away from the tiny TV screen on the wall, which was currently playing Rapunzel, and all stared at her with weird, sudden looks.

"Yeah," she giggled. But that look on her face when I turned from the TV to face her was determination. And once Cat has set her mind to something, it happens.

"Cat, honestly, do they have you on some serious pain killers or what?" I question from my spot on the couch in Beck's lap, even though there's room for me on the couch.

"I'm serious!" She whines, frowning.

"Okay, say we did all want to do that," Andre starts. I shoot him a glare. "But how would we find a house big enough for all five of us?" I groan and bury my face in Beck's shirt, knowing exactly how we would do it.

"Easy!" Cat exclaims. "My aunt is like, really rich, and she owns like a ton of houses around here, so we could just stay in one of those! They all have to have at least five bedrooms."

"That actually wouldn't be that bad," Andre says to himself. I quickly pull my head up.

"No! I'm not living with all of you people! I can barely stand Beck!" I exclaim.

"Well, gee thanks," Beck says sarcastically.

"But it would be really fun, Jadey," Cat pouts.

"Don't call me that," I mutter. I lean back into Beck, sighing and closing my eyes.

"Please?" Cat begs, drawing out the word.

"We don't even know if everyone can," I suggest, trying to find a way out of it.

"I live in an RV, it wouldn't be much different," Beck objects. I open my eyes and glare at him.

"And I've left my grandma before," Andre shrugs. "She'll live, even though she'll call me twenty times a day."

"Yeah, my mom moved out," Robbie sighs. Everyone gives him some glances.

"See, Jade! Everyone wants to but you!" Cat pleads. I roll my eyes and groan.

"I'm not moving in with all of you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe I moved in with all of you."

"Yay!" Cat screams happily. "We're all officially living on our own!"

"Yeah, yippee," I say sarcastically, looking around our huge, empty living room. "You know, no one's gonna come here when there's no furniture."

"There's furniture in our rooms!" Cat says.

"I don't mean like that," I snap, sitting on the cold hardwood floors.

"Wait, all of your furniture is already in your room?" Andre asks, sitting on the floor along with the others.

"Yep," I reply. "I got to move my stuff in early. Thank God my dad wasn't home." I muttered the last sentence to myself, but Beck heard it. He sits next to me and rubs my arm.

"Oooo, what color is your stuff?" Cat questions stupidly.

"Black," I say in a 'duh' tone. She just nods and smiles, twisting a piece of her hair. "Black bed, black dresser, black vanity, black chairs-"

"How big is your room?" Robbie wonders, cutting me off. I just smirk.

"I got the biggest one up there," I say before taking a sip of my coffee. Everyone but Cat groans and complains, much to my liking. "And don't cut me off." Robbie holds his hands up in defense.

"Well, we need to get the boys' stuff in their rooms!" Cat squeals, jumping up from the floor. I roll my eyes and toss my head back, not wanting to help them.

"They can do it themselves! They're men! They're strong!" I exclaim before glancing at Robbie. "Two of them are!"

"Hey!" Robbie says defensively. I stand up, but don't follow everyone outside. I begin marching up the stairs to my room.

"Where you going?" Andre asks.

"To unpack my things!" I snap, walking to my room and slamming the door like I always do. I sigh as I look around the room. You can barely see the floors because overfilled cardboard boxes are scattered everywhere. I walk around the boxes, trying to get to my naked mattress. I kick one box with my foot on my way there. Right when I start pulling things out of them, someone knocks on my door. I groan loudly before stumbling through the maze of boxes and reaching the door.

"What?" I sneer, swinging my door open. "What could you possibly need me for?"

"I was just wondering if you mind sharing the bathroom that connects our rooms together-"

"NO!" I yell, cutting Cat off.

"Why not?" She pouts.

"Because you'll want a bunch of pink and yellow shit in it and I don't like that!" I say a little quieter.

"Well someone has to share that bathroom with you!" Cat exclaims.

"There are five other bedrooms! No they don't!" I say in the same tone. "But if anybody's sharing that bathroom with me, it's Beck." _He's not as insane as the rest of you people_. I fight the urge to say that.

"Kay kay!" Cat says happily, skipping back down the hall and to the stairs. I roll my eyes before slamming my door again and pull my phone out of my pocket and place it on my dresser before picking up every box, reading the label. I finally find on labeled 'Jade's Electronics: DO NOT TOUCH!' (They all say do not touch in big letters) and rip it open with my scissors from my boot. I rummage through every cord, chargers, and CD's until I finally find my stereo system consisting of two boxed speakers and a radio/CD player. I hover over the dresser and find an outlet to plug it up in. I finally find one and plug the cord in, pulling myself back and seeing my radio blink the red light. I rummage through the box again to get the cord to hook up my phone to the speakers. I do and plug everything in, playing Smile by Avril Lavigne. I turn the volume up until I'm satisfied with it, which is probably much louder than it should be. I push the one opened box to the side and open one that's labeled 'Jade's Clothes: DO NOT TOUCH!' I place it on top of another box before I shred it open, looking down at the mix of dark colored fabrics. I look around some more until I find 'Jade's Hangers: DO NOT TOUCH!' I tear that one open on start hanging up all of my clothes in my walk-in closet.

After I was all done with hanging my clothes, shoving pajamas and tank tops in my dresser and tossing my comforter on my bed, I turn to the box labeled 'Jade's Personals: SERIOUSLY, READ THE LABEL! DON'T TOUCH!' I open that one and see pictures, frames filled with pictures, my collection of scissors, Supernatural and Pretty Little Liars DVD series, and a few journals (no, there not diaries). I take the picture frames and put them on my dresser neatly. I take the unframed pictures and just stack them on one another for now. I hide my journals under all of my shirts in my dresser. I keep repeating this process. Grab a box, rip it open, unpack everything and organize it. That's how it goes for the next two hours or so.

Once I realize every box is empty, I stand by to take a look around. Minus the boxes, my room looks awesome. I smile before I open the door and see Andre and Beck carrying up something looks like a dresser.

"Hey, what do I do with all of the empty boxes?" I ask.

"Jade, now isn't the best time," Beck struggles to say, his voice strained. "This is the last of our furniture, so I'll be there in a minute." I cross my arms and lean against the doorway, pouting.

"I'll wait here but only because I want to," I say, refusing to be ordered around. I see them slowly walk into either Robbie or Andre's room, but it's probably Andre because they wouldn't let Robbie get away like that, even though he's not much help. I tap my foot impatiently and hum some random tunes before Beck emerges from the bedroom.

"Just… flatten them to where I can fit them in my car," Beck explains before walking to his room, his face flushed. I just shrug before shutting my door closed and walking towards my dresser and changing the song to Sober by Pink. I begin to do as Beck said with the boxes and toss them to the door carelessly, not really caring.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I flick the lights off and climb in my bed, pulling my phone and headphones out from under the covers. Right before I plug my headphones in, I see headlights outside my window right beside my bed. I put my phone down at look at the car, waiting for it to move. But nothing happens. It just sits there and I can feel eyes watching me like a hawk. I know those eyes even if I can't see them. I begin to feel panic rush through me as the car moves slowly along, finally. But it stops again before driving off slowly. I try to calm myself down, but I end up finding myself slipping out of my bed and towards the sliding bathroom door. I take a deep breath and attempt to calm myself down the slightest bit, but it doesn't work. I just sigh shakily before sliding open the door and walking across the cold tiles and to Beck's room. The door to his side is open so I walk carefully in. His TV is off, like mine, but he's curled up on his side and sleeping soundly. What time is it? I look around until I meet eyes with glowing green digital numbers. 1:15a.m. Well, I guess I haven't checked the time in a while. I walk over to the edge of the bed and shove Beck a little, getting a groan out of him.

"Beck," I whisper-snap, "Scoot your ass over and make some room for me."

"Jade?" He says groggily. "Why are you still up?"

"Would you just move over?!" I exclaim, not feeling like answering questions right now. He sighs before obeying, making just enough room for me to get in. I clamber under the covers and he wraps his arms around me. I rest my head on his shoulder and drape a leg over his.

"Jade," he says worryingly. "You're shaking." Shit. I didn't even know I was shaking. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I lie. But of course, he sees right through it, making me grit my teeth.

"Jade, I'm serious," he says, his tone not as light anymore. I sigh before letting my eyes focus on my fingers playing with our promise ring necklace chained around his neck.

"There was a car outside my window," I whisper, not wanting to bring it back up.

"Okay, what about the car outside your window?" Beck presses softly, twirling locks of my hair. I roll my eyes at his question.

"I-it stopped… right below it. And I… I swore I felt eyes on me the whole time. And then, when it was driving away, it was going slow and I could still feel the eyes on me," I explained barely above around me. I feel him go stiff, but he wraps his arms tighter around me and kisses the top of my head.

"It's okay, babe, okay? It was just a car, that's all," he reassures me, but even he doesn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. But he knows what I'm worried about. "No one's gonna touch you, okay? Not when you're with me." I just nod before burying my head in his chest and closing my eyes, finding a bit easier to fall asleep with him beside me.

**THIS IS WHAT PRETTY LITTLE LIARS DOES TO ME. Anyway, please go check out my new story, Forever and Always! I would really appreciate it :) And, please, review this story and that story! They make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**So it's been… forever. But school is insane. Period.**

**Jade's POV**

Beck left for Canada Thursday and won't be back until Sunday morning. Sure, he left yesterday and I'm already panicking. Those headlights come around the same time at night and stay in the same spot until I rush across to Beck's room, even though he's not there.

As I lay in bed, those headlights are there, and I sink into my mattress, wishing they would just leave. I sigh before getting up and walk across to Beck's room, climbing in his bed and holding his sheets close. They smell like him and somehow the familiar smell filling my nose comforts me, somewhat. But when I look through his window, this time, that car didn't leave, driving me insane. I duck low and try to calm myself, but that never works. I take deep breaths and hold my hands to my eyes, trying to stop the tears from running. Who am I kidding? They're gonna fall anyway. I just turn on my side and tremble, letting the tears silently fall on his pillow. I forgot to take my makeup off, but oh well. My face will survive. I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep, tossing and turning the whole night.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jade? Baby, wake up," I hear a familiar voice come in and out of my ears. I open my eyes and turn, my eyes meeting with Beck who's lying down next to me. When did he get here? He strokes my hair and I close my eyes again, wondering how he could be here and why it's still dark out. But he answers for me.

"Cat called me around 11 last night saying how you kept coming in here and how you sat by yourself at lunch yesterday and how you didn't talk or snap at anybody. So I told my parents I needed to come back because something was up. It's about 4:45a.m. Cat's worried about you, and so am I. Why were you crying?" Beck asks, making me bite my lip.

"I wasn't crying," I lie and turn from facing him.

"Jade," he sighs. "When I turned the lights on there was smudged eye makeup on my pillows and your cheeks have black tear stains. I'm not stupid." I don't answer him and just cover myself with the sheets.

"Babe, please talk to me," Beck pleads, placing his hand on my now covered shoulder. When I don't respond, he resorts to scooting closer to me and burying his face in my neck, making me sigh. I get up and peek outside his window, gasping when I see the car still sitting there. Except it's off. I dive back under the covers and pretty much situate myself on top of Beck.

"Babe?" He questions, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Shut up," I whisper-snap, covering his mouth with my hand. "That car is out there. Except no one's in it and I don't know what's happening. Just keep quiet." We stay like this for a few minutes; his arms tightening around me and my head resting on his chest as I distract myself by tracing random shapes on his bicep. That is, until a blood curdling scream echoes through the house.

"Cat!" I scream, jumping off of Beck and running to the closed door. I swing it open, Beck right behind me. Andre and Robbie are already racing out of their rooms and in Cat's room. Beck jumps in front of me, pushing myself gently behind him.

"We didn't mean to wake you," Zach smiles from his headlock around Cat. I try to run to her, but Beck holds me back.

"I'm not letting you get hurt," he whispers in my ear. "I can't risk it."

"Let her go," I say, my voice shaking. The two familiar guys behind Zach smirk at me, making me shift uncomfortably.

"Then we'll take you instead," Zach smirks.

"You're not touching her," Beck growls, his anger evident. Zach tightens his grip on Cat's neck, making her squeak and struggle for air.

"I said let her go!" I yell, lunging towards him. But his two buddies are too quick and grip onto my arms, stopping me.

"Jade!" Beck yells, stepping forward. But Robbie and Andre hold him back. I struggle against their hold, but they only tighten their grasp on me.

"So we can't have any of the girls?" Zach questions stupidly.

"You can have some sluts down the street," Andre shrugs, exchanging looks with Robbie and Beck. They shrug and nod, agreeing.

"Well, if we can't have them, we're willing to make a deal," Zach compromises, making me arch an eyebrow. "Since I've already done enough damage to Cat, I'm gonna have some fun with Jade. Don't worry, I wouldn't kill your precious Jade."

"I swear to God," Beck threatens, writhing in Andre and Robbie's hold.

"What the hell do you mean by 'fun'?" I question, my breathing becoming shallower. "You think torturing people is fun?!"

"Just shut up for once! Just once!" Zach yells, glaring me down. I take this as my warning to shut my mouth.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Beck snaps at him. Zach rolls his eyes and shoves Cat to the ground, watching her crawl and gasp for air.

"Cat!" I scream, trying to free myself. "Let me go!" I keep trying to get out of their grasp, but they just keep constricting around my arms.

"Take those two holding pretty boy outta here," Zach demands. "Lock them in a room somewhere. Just get back here quick." The guys let me drop to the floor and go over to Andre and Robbie, taking them out of the room. I take a look at my arms, which are already blooming with dark blue and purple bruises over them. I roll my eyes before walking over to Cat, who's currently curled up in a corner. I sit next to her as Beck comes over, practically sitting on top of me.

"You can't protect her forever," Zach says to Beck, causing him to look up and glower at him. Cat coughs a little, holding her chest.

"Watch me," Beck sneers at him, making me look down and smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, West," Zach snarls. I look up and stare at him.

"Why don't you wipe yours off, Wilson?" I challenge, getting ready to stand up. But Beck wraps his arms around me to keep me down. Those other two idiots come back in, holding two pairs of handcuffs.

"Where did you get handcuffs?" Cat asks hoarsely.

"Plenty years or escaping jail, sweetheart," Zach says to her. She shudders and bows her head down. It takes them awhile, but they finally attach Beck and Cat to bed post. The other guys leave, I don't know why though. Zach abruptly gets me to my feet by my hair, making me wince and let out an involuntary yelp. He handcuffs me before placing my feet on a stool, putting my hands above my head and hooking the chain on a plant hook.

"You know, these things are used for plants. Not human punching bags," I snap as he handcuffs my ankles. He glares up at me before knocking the stool down, making the handcuffs roughly hold my hands, cutting the skin. He turns to Beck and Cat, pointing a finger at them.

"You're not allowed to take her to the hospital after this. Or I'll kill all of you. Got it? Good," he doesn't wait for them to answer before spinning to face me again. He slaps me across the face, hard.

"Don't talk back to me," he says.

"You're not my father," I seethe, looking back at him. I can feel the heat and the sting coming from my cheek. That comment earned me a blow in the stomach. Beck spat a few profanities at Zach, which didn't surprise me. A few more punches, kicks, and slaps were thrown at me, but I just kept talking back, not giving a damn at what he demanded. Though what really caught me off guard was the nice-sized pocket knife he pulled out of his pocket. I look over to Beck and Cat, their eyes as big as mine.

"You said you wouldn't kill her!" Beck yells, trying to fight the handcuffs. Zach didn't respond to him, making me even more nervous. He traces my abdomen with the tip of the blade, though not pressing hard enough to break skin. He looks up at me, his face inches from mine. So, I take this as my chance to annoy the hell out of them.

I spit right in his face.

"You little bitch!" Zach yells, hiking his boot up and kicking me straight in the stomach, sending my back into the wall behind me. I grimace as my head starts pounding from hitting the wall, too.

"Jade!" Beck shouts from the other side of the room. Zach searches around for something wipe his eyes with while I glance over at Beck and Cat. My vision is blurry, but I can make out Cat grabbing some keys that the guys' must've dropped on their way out. Holy chizz, I didn't even see them there! So, I take another chance at Zach.

I knee him in the crotch.

"You didn't handcuff my knees." He doubles over in pain, making me smile. I like seeing him in pain. And he's in a lot of pain. Beck and Cat rush over, their hands free from the handcuffs. Cat aggressively pushes Zach aside, letting him ram into her bookshelf, the books toppling on him. My head starts accelerating in pain, making me close my eyes. I feel my ankles freed, and Beck's familiar arms wrap around my waist. My hands fall to my side, but Cat wraps them around Beck's neck for me. He wraps my legs around his waist and I can feel him running.

"Put her in your room," I hear Cat say. We run a little more before I feel myself lied down on Beck's bed. He kisses my forehead, gently rubbing his thumb over it.

"I'll be right back, okay? Don't move," Beck says.

"Shut up and get these morons out of our house," I mumble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I bolt up in bed, my head weighing down on me. I groan and hold my hand to my forehead, closing my eyes, trying to remember what happened. Oh, yeah. I kicked Zach's ass.

**I just love this last part XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Yeah… this is long overdue.**

**Jade's POV**

We all are sprawled out on the couch, watching Pitch Perfect. I have to admit, this movie's pretty funny and not a tacky funny. Cat and Robbie were on the edge of the sectional, her leg dangling over his knees. Beck and I were on the other side and I was pressed between him and the couch cushion, practically on top of him. Andre was sitting awkwardly in the middle, laughing at something on the television. A soft knock on the door was echoed throughout the house and we all share questioning looks.

"I'll get it," I groan, getting to my feet. "Pause the movie." Cat does as I say and I walk to the door, taking a deep breath before looking through the peep hole. My eyes widen as I quickly turn around and slam back in the door.

"Babe?" Beck asks standing up.

"It's Tori! How the hell did she get our address?" I snap. "And why is she here?"

"Just open the door and see what she wants," Andre says, leaning from the couch curiously. I roll my eyes and let out a short scream of frustration before swinging the door open, revealing an apologetic Tori.

"Listen, stalker-girl," I start. "I don't know how you got my address or why you're here, but you need to leave. No one likes you."

"Jade!" Beck scolds. "Don't tell her that!" He and the others gather around the door.

"Just… can I please come in?" Tori begs, putting on that stupid pouty face. I roll my eyes for the millionth time tonight before widening the door, allowing her to come in.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital and-"

"I don't what your sympathy, Vega. I don't need sympathy," I interrupt her. "So leave. I'm not your friend and I never was."

"Jade-"

"Beck shut up," I cut him off, not tearing away my glare from Tori. She tries to continue.

"But Jade, I feel really bad about what I did and-"

"God, JUST LEAVE!" I yell at her. "I'm not in the mood for all this shit!" Everyone stares at me as I storm up the stairs. I slam my door shut, cross my arms and bite my lip, on the verge of tears. Does Tori not know? She surely knew our address, so how couldn't she know? I walk over to my stereo system and blare out Trespassing by Adam Lambert. I need to get out of this house for once. There's too much tension right now and I'm sure Tori's down there hitting on my boyfriend. I open my closet and pull out some random clothes before throwing on black skinny jeans, a black shirt with dark printed red lace covering it and my usual combat boots. I apply a little more makeup and fix my hair before snatching my phone out of the speakers and shoving it in my purse. I open my door and instantly hear Tori's obnoxiously loud laughing, Cat's giggling and the boys' chuckling. I growl a little as I make out their words.

They're talking about me.

All I catch is 'Jade' and 'moody' and 'cramps.' I stomp down the stairs, letting them know I can hear them. The house suddenly goes quiet and I stand at the bottom of the steps, glaring at everyone.

"I told you to get out of my house," I sneer at Tori.

"No one else did. It's not just your house, Jade," she snarls back, my blood boiling.

"You're such a bitch," I mutter under my breath.

"Excuse me?" She asks politely, even though everyone knows she heard me.

"You're such a bitch!" I scream at her. "Hear me that time?" I sneak a glance at Beck, whose eyes are currently focused on the floor. I throw my bag to the floor and walk over to him with force. I slap him straight across the face. Everyone gasps.

"What was that for?!" He exclaims, holding his cheek. I scoff at him.

"What isn't it for?!" I shout at him. "You know what I'm going through but yet you sit down here and let them make fun of me!"

"What are you going through? You know, besides the Zach thing," Cat says. I turn and glare at her.

"It's none of your business," I hiss at her, causing her to frown and look down at her hands. I feel slightly guilty, but I'm still fuming.

"What happened with you and Zach?" Tori asks flirtatiously, a smile forming on her face.

"None of your damn business," I snap, scowling at her.

"Did he finally realize you're a Goth maniac and that-"

"Shut the hell up!" I yell, pulling her up by her shoulders and slamming her head first to the hardwood floors. Slamming her was an understatement. I thought she was unconscious until she rose to her feet and shoved me into the corner of the couch where no one was crowding it. My back stings and throbs with pain, but I ignore it and yank her by her hair, smashing her into the table.

"Guys!" Andre yells, standing up. But we ignore him. Tori grabs the remote off the table, holding it up to me. I run across the room to the open kitchen and snatch a frying pan out the cabinet. Ah, the things I learn from Tangled. I dodge it at her, but she ducks and it narrowly misses her head. She throws the remote, but I easily catch it with one hand. She freezes, and I take the opportunity. I pounce on her, gripping her hair again. But she only lets me for a few seconds before she locks her fingers around my neck, attempting to choke me.

"You're such a piece of shit, you know that Jade?" She snaps, tightening her grip. "You're never going to make it out there. You're never going to be as pretty as me. You're never going to be as skinny as me, as much as you need it. And you're gonna lose Beck. But you know that already, I'm sure." Her words infuriate me, but I can barely move.

"Why would he date such a slutty, coldhearted, self-centered bitch like you?!" She screams over everyone else. Cat's crying behind a crying Robbie, Beck and Andre are trying to get her off me and I'm just lying here, waiting to die.

"Tori you're killing her!" Beck roars at her, struggling to unlock her fingers from my neck. My lungs completely loathe Tori now, along with the rest of me. I turn my head slightly and a blurry pair of scissors is just inches away from my reach. I slowly reach out for it, the blade brushing at my fingertips. I manage to grip my fingers around it, but can't find it in me to pull it back to me. I close my eyes and finally pull my arm back, holding the blade to her fingers around my throat. I didn't even have to do anything for her to jerk back, probably not wanting that fresh manicure to be on the floor. The scissors drop from my hand and I curl on my side, holding my chest and coughing hysterically. My breathing is heavy and my vision is pretty blurry, but I can make out Beck picking me up.

"It's her fault, Beck! Don't help her!" Tori yells at him.

"She's my girlfriend! I'm not gonna let her lay there and choke!" Beck snaps back at her. I feel him walking, but Tori's voice stops him.

"From the slap you got earlier, it doesn't look like it'll last much longer," she snarls. That causes him to stop dead in his tracks. I can feel his chest rising more rapidly now. He starts to turn around, but I grab his collar to get his attention.

"Babe," I manage. "She's not worth it." He just stands there for a moment before turning back around.

"Get her the hell out of here," Beck demands before walking up the stairs. He opens the door to his room and sets me on his bed.

"My head hurts," I whine and put my fingers to my neck, wincing, "And my neck."

"I'll go get an ice pack and some ibuprofen," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. He walks downstairs, followed some yelling and a door slamming shut. I groan and hold my head, the door slamming making my head pound. Beck finally comes back up with an ice pack, a glass of water and two pills. I sit up and swallow down the pill, completely ignoring the water. A rush runs through my head, making me groan again, falling back on his bed. I take the ice pack from his hands and place it on my forehead, closing my eyes and plummeting into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Guys, please remember to review. They mean a lot. They really help my writing and I like hearing everyone's opinion. **

**Jade's POV**

"Why is she still here?! Did she stay the night?!" I yell, coming down the stairs at 11a.m. Little Miss Perfect was sitting on the couch, dressed in one of Cat's shirts and her jeans from yesterday. Everyone else was sitting around the couch, fully dressed and watching TV. I was still in my shorts and tank top, but my hair was curled and my makeup was applied to my face.

"Jade, she has nowhere else to go. Her parents and Trina are out of town and she left her house key inside," Andre explains. I roll my eyes and glare at Tori.

"I need to get out of this damn house before I lose my mind," I mumble, but everyone hears. I start heading up the stairs to get dressed when Tori's sickening voice stops me.

"I think you already lost it," she mumbles. I slowly turn around, fuming.

"Jade," Beck warns, standing up.

"You know, instead of getting mad at me you should be standing up for me," I snap at him. Hurt flashes across his face, but I'm too mad to care. I sigh and place my hands on the stair railing.

"You know, I really want to smash that bitch threw the window right now," I tell myself, looking at the wall and biting my cheek. I look back to Tori and cross my arms. "But I'm gonna be the bigger person and just leave you to get beat up by someone else." I stomp up the stairs and slam the door to my room, groaning loudly. I go to my closet and pull out my black ruffle skirt, my dark red long sleeved shirt with lace on the back, black tights and my combat boots. I slip into everything and grab my purse before walking back out of my room, sliding on my sunglasses.

"I'll be back," I say to everyone. Then I look at Tori, "Or not."

"Where are you going?" Beck asks me, but I'm already closing the door and getting in my car. I start the engine and back out of the driveway. As I drive down the freeway, I think of where I want to go. I decide to go my favorite bakery/coffee shop: Cass's Bakery. I'm actually really good friends with Cass, or Cassadee. I used to come here every morning for a coffee and bagel. But, I soon got out of the habit and started going to Skybucks since it was on the way to Hollywood Arts.

"Jade!" Cass cries happily as I enter the bakery, the bell above dinging. I told her I hated that, but she just shrugged and ignored my advice to remove it. She has curly dark brown hair with chunks of blonde highlights spread in it. She has bright blue eyes and freckles dappled from her cheeks to her nose.

"Hey," I greet flatly, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. She was standing behind the cash register right next to me, a dark blue apron covering her outfit.

"Haven't seen you here in a while," she laughs, making me smile a bit. "The last time I saw you, you were with some other dude besides the guy with the hair." My smile fades when I realize she's talking about how I came in here with Zach.

"He's been in here a few times without you," she admits. I arch an eyebrow.

"We're not still together. We broke up around last October. I got back with Beck last December," I inform her.

"You back with hair dude two months ago and didn't tell me?!" She exclaims, a smile plastered on her fair-skinned face. I roll my eyes and nod.

"He's being a wazzbag right now," I groan. "Can you get me some coffee?"

"Yep," she replies before turning around to the coffee machine. As she prepares it, she keeps chatting.

"Anyway, when you and loser dude were still together, he would come in here and hit on me," Cass tells me, causing my ears to perk up. "I always cursed him out when my shift was done, and he doesn't really come in here anymore, but I always see him stalking around here with a few buddies." She puts in the sugar before handing it over to me.

"Classic Zach," I roll my eyes before taking a sip of my coffee. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I live in my own two bedroom apartment a few blocks down," she states proudly. "And, I finally got a guitar for Christmas! I haven't used it much because I don't know how to use it very well yet. I wrote a few songs that I definitely want to try out."

"I still don't see why you won't audition for Hollywood Arts," I tell her. "You can really sing and act. How can you stand that God awful private school you go to now?"

"I don't," she rolls her eyes. "But my mom says I have to since she paid 'good money' for me to go there. She took the money from my dad without even asking."

"I mean, that school makes you wear those hideous plaid skirts and white collared shirts. They have no music programs whatsoever and it just has a bunch of delinquents," I say.

"Tell me about it," she groans. A customer comes in, putting a short pause to our conversation. She takes his order and gives it to the small kitchen in the back before sitting back down on her stool behind the counter. "Anyway, how's your life been?" I tell her everything from start to finish, even though none of it's really over. We end up talking for hours, customers coming in every now and again.

"I really hate this Vega chick," she says, taking a bite of her coffee flavored ice cream. "I want to tell that bitch's ass off." We laugh together.

"My shift ends in about 10 minutes if you wanna hang out some more," she shrugs.

"Yeah, sure, I'm not really looking forward to going home anyway," I say. We talk for a few more minutes until she goes back and clocks out, leaving her apron in the back. I see now that she's wearing a blue three quarter sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, black skinnies and black combat boots. She has style similar to me.

"I like your shirt," I say as we walk outside.

"Thanks," she smiles. "I got it from that store down the street."

"You wanna take my car?" I ask. She nods.

"I walked, so that's fine." We climb in my car and pull out the parking lot.

"We should go to Hot Topic!" Cass exclaims excitedly, turning to me from the passenger seat. I've only seen the windows of that store, but it does look pretty cool.

"Yeah," I say, driving down the road to Hot Topic. We sing along to songs that play on the radio until Cass points to a few people walking down the sidewalk.

"Isn't that Beck?" She asks, pointing at the guy's fluffy hair. "And isn't that Cat?"

"Yeah," I mumble. "I'm really not in the mood for Vega right now. She's the super skinny one with the cheekbones."

Cass groans, "She even looks like a bitch. Please tell me you've already busted her ass."

"Of course," I snort. "She doesn't get away that easily." They spot us, waving and shouting at us. The other people walking down the sidewalk give them weird glances.

"Jade pullover!" Cass exclaims. "I wanna meet that bitch and teach her something!"

"Cass, chill," I say, smirking and continuing down the road to Hot Topic. "You'll meet her when we go back to my house. All of us share a house, except she's an unexpected visitor. But I'm hoping she's not there." We finally reach Hot Topic and get out my car, entering the store. I already love this place.

We went all around Los Angeles, shopping with my dad's credit card. I gave Cass yet another one of his cards for her to use. By the time it was dark, we hand at least five shopping bags hanging off each arm. As we drive to my home, I can see Zach's car parked on the side of house.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groan, pulling into my driveway. Zach and two more of his girl gang get out his car as Cass and I reach the door.

"Wazz off!" Cass yells at them, but they come up the steps to the front door. I sigh and open the door, trying to slam the door in his face once Cass is inside. But his hand catches it and he pushes it open with force, inviting himself in.

"Get the hell out of her house you moron!" Cass screams at him, slapping him across the face. "No one invited you!"

"Actually, _dumbass_," Zach snaps at her, pushing her into the staircase. "Tori invited me." All eyes turn on the gleaming Tori, Cat squealing and hiding behind the couch. Beck, Andre and Robbie stand up and come closer to us.

"I'll call the cops," Robbie threatens, pulling out his phone. Zach laughs humorlessly.

"The cop's daughter invited me," he says to him.

"There's proof on my girlfriend's body that you hurt her!" Beck yells at him, anger crossing his face. I've had enough of this.

"Get the hell out," I demand, pointing to the door. Zach looks at me amusingly. "This is not Tori's house, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" That got their attention. I end up shoving them out the door with Cass's help. I lock the door and Cat comes from behind the couch, joining us with Tori by her side. Tori looks up and down at Cass, a disapproving look on her face.

"Another wannabe?" She groans, smacking her gum. "Who's this peroxide piece of trash? Did Jade drag in another tramp besides herself?"

"Oh hell no," Cass growls, sliding her black leather jacket off and hanging it on the staircase railing. "My highlights are natural, bitch!"

"What are you looking at?" Tori prompts, crossing her arms. She was about to get her ass beat.

"I'm not quite sure," Cass snaps. "But I know damn well that people don't go around calling other people tramps without even knowing their name."

"Just shut the hell up," Tori sneers at her. Cass is about to kill her when I hold my arm in front of her, stopping her.

"She's not even worth it," I tell her. She glares at Tori long and hard before yanking her jacket up.

"You can stay at my house tonight if you want," she tells me, her tone totally changing back to normal. "I wouldn't want to stay here."

"Yeah, sure," I say, tugging her arm. "My room's upstairs."

"Jade," Beck says. "How long will you be gone?"

"Until she's gone, which will probably never happen."

**I'm not very proud of this, but oh well. Guys, please review. I feel like I'm not giving enough for you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**God, this took forever to get out. But school is still insane. I'm sorry :'(**

**Jade's POV**

So, I've officially moved in to Cass's apartment. My furniture was still at the gang's house, but Cass has all black furniture over here. I went over there yesterday since Cat sent me a text saying Tori was leaving, but when I walked in, she was on the couch, siting way too close to Beck. That was my last nerve. Beck hasn't stopped texting me, begging me to come back home. I only responded to one saying he can have Tori now because we're over.

I've been depressed ever since. He never texted me back after I sent him that. It crushed me, and I'm sure it caused him a whole lot more pain. Cass knows not to mess with me, so she doesn't try pushing my buttons by attempting to make a conversation with me. But I can tell by every time she looks at me worry flashes across her face. I got a job with her at the bakery, but I pretty much just take orders and hand out the small things that are in the showing case under the cash register.

"Jade," Cass says, walking in the front door, holding her phone out. "It's Beck. He says he really needs to talk with you." My head snaps up from staring at the egg shell white walls and stare at her.

"I-I can't talk to him. Not right now. I don't need to," I stammer, standing up. She sighs.

"Jade, I can tell you want to talk to him. He's really worried about you, I can tell by the tone in his voice. He's been in the same state as you ever since you broke up with him," she explains. I roll my eyes and snatch the phone from her hand, walking into my room and shutting the door.

"Why did you call?" I ask, sitting on my bed.

"Jade?" He breathes, almost like he thinks I'm not here.

"Beck, why did you call?" I say through gritted teeth, fighting back tears. I feel like a real bitch now.

"I just needed to hear your voice," he says, his voice hoarse. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm far from okay," I snap at him. "I feel like shit, I look like shit, and I treat people like shit. Now I get why people say I'm bitchy."

"Jade, I don't mean to be rude, but shut up," Beck says softly. "That's not true."

"Whatever," I murmur. "So, how's life been at that awful house?"

"Horrible," Beck groans, surprising me. I actually blink to make sure I heard him. "I never agreed to Tori staying in this house and it sucks. She took the extra bedroom across the hall, next to Cat. But all she does is welcome herself into my room when she knows I'm not in the mood for anyone or anything right now. I actually I threw a book at her one time." I laugh a little about the book part. I would've loved to see that.

"I really miss you," he sighs. "I feel so dumb. You broke up with me through text."

"Yeah, well you broke up with me through a door," I shrug even though he can't see me. "I guess were even."

"How's Cass?" He asks, changing the subjects that were both uncomfortable with.

"She's fine, I suppose. I haven't really talked since I broke up with you. Haven't you noticed that at school?" I ask, playing with the promise ring necklace around my neck. "And why the hell is Vega over there when no one wants her there?"

"She's just being a bitch," Beck sighs. "And she keeps apologizing to everyone while making an excuse so she can stay with us."

"Never thought I'd ever hear you call Victoria Vega a bitch," I smile.

"Jade I need my phone back!" Cass yells from the other side of the door. I sigh.

"I gotta go," I say, hanging up. I get up and open the door, handing Cass her phone. She takes it and sits on the couch, just staring at it.

"What's up with you?" I ask, arching an eyebrow and plopping down next to her.

"I auditioned for- AHH!" She cuts herself off when her phone starts ringing and continues to stare at the caller ID.

"Answer it!" I shout. She picks it up and walks into her room, shutting the door behind her. I get up and stroll into the kitchen, pulling out bottled water and taking a sip.

"Ahh!" Cass screams, causing me to jump and choke on my water.

"What the hell Cass?!" I say in between gags and coughs.

"I got in Hollywood Arts!" She exclaims happily, completely disregarding the fact that I just choked on my water.

"Good for you," I roll my eyes, still coughing.

"I gotta go pick out an outfit for tomorrow! It's my first day!" She squeals, running back to her room. I sigh once I'm finally done coughing and walk to my room, starting The Scissoring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At lunchtime, I go to my new table I've been sitting at. No one else sits with me, which is what I wanted. Well, besides Cass.

"Why don't you sit over there with your friends?" She asks, taking a bite of her salad. I laugh humorlessly.

"They're not my friends," I say, munching on my burrito. "Well, besides Cat. But I haven't talked to her in forever." We continue to eat in silence until Cass interrupts it.

"We should do gigs!" She exclaims, making me choke on my burrito. What is it with her and making me choke?! I take a sip of my bottled water and when I look at her, I can tell she's serious.

"Are you insane?!" I say. She shrugs and stabs her salad with her fork.

"Yeah," she smiles. "But seriously, we should!"

"Suppose we did do that," I say. "Where would we do it?"

"I don't know. Some pizza place or- wait we can do it at the bakery!" She says happily, clapping her hands together.

"That's… actually not a bad idea," I shrug, eating another bite of my burrito. "Too bad I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" She pouts. "You're way too stubborn sometimes."

"We would need a band and… all you can play is the guitar," I say. "Sure, I can do the keyboard and drums, but then who would sing? And I don't even have enough hands for that."

"Can't Andre play the keyboard? Can't Beck play the guitar, too? Can't Robbie do the drums? Can't Cat play base? And can't you sing?" She questions. I glare at her. "I'm just giving suggestions."

"I don't want to do that," I say, munching on my burrito.

"You know what?" She says, standing up. "Too bad." I try to stop her, but of course that wouldn't happen. She's just as stubborn as me. She slides in next to Beck as I stomp over there.

"So Jade and I want-"

"You want," I correct Cass. She gives me a look before continuing.

"We want to start a band. I can play the guitar, and I know you guys can play some instruments," Cass explains. I just roll my eyes. None of them are going to agree to this.

They all agree.

"WHAT?!" I scream, slamming my hands on the table. "N-n-n-no! I'm still furious with all of you! I'm not doing it!"

**What do you think? Will Jade finally forgive her friends? Will she give in to the band idea? Let me know! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Jade's POV**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I grumble as we walk to the den in the gang's house. It had been a month since I finally forgave my friends and agreed to this stupid thing. Cass and I actually moved in here just to make it easier. Tori finally left, but she still sits with us at lunch. "This is ridiculous. We don't even have a band name."

"Yeah, we do," Cass says matter-of-factly. "We already decided on The Remixers since were just doing a bunch of covers."

"I just love how you guys have all of these little band meetings without the lead singer," I say sarcastically. Cat grabs her base off of the stand and plugs it in, along with Beck and Cass plugging in their guitars. I sigh and stand in front of my microphone stand, holding the mic. Andre gets situated behind his keyboard, hooking up his laptop beside him. Robbie gets on his drum seat, holding the sticks. We all look at each other, wondering what to do. Robbie's the first one to ask the stupid questions.

"Do we start?" He asks. That just leads to more confusion and arguing, giving me a headache.

"Everybody shut up!" I yell, silencing everyone. I walk over to Andre's computer and scroll through the millions of songs. I show him Misery Business by Paramore and he nods. I walk back up to the mic, flicking the switch on. Andre tells everybody the song title so everyone knows what to play.

Our session starts off pretty good, but I end up getting into a fight with Robbie about him not playing the drums right.

"I'm not experienced with the drums yet!" He yells, his voice becoming higher. "Cass can play drums! I can just control the computer and do all of the backstage-type work." I turn to Cass, silently asking her if she'll play drums.

"Um, I'll give it a shot," she says, walking over and picking up the drumsticks. Robbie grabs a stool from the breakfast bar and takes control of the computer, setting it by the amplifiers.

"Same song," I tell him. He nods and does some things on the laptop before Cass starts off, and then Beck and Cat join in.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me Two weeks and we caught on fire She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now and if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want And what they like, it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him right now and if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so it just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true And not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag to steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now and if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so it just feels so good_

"Oh yeah," Cass says, grinning from ear to ear. "We got this shit."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Jade! Jade!" Andre yells running into my room. "Go to E! now!"

"Okay, okay. Chill your chizz," I say, flipping to E!

"_A local student from Hollywood Arts named Victoria Vega was currently offered a record deal from Mason Thornsmith. She eagerly told E! all about it Take a look." _The screen switches from the studio the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

"_I was very excited when I got the call," _Tori says to a reporter. _"Mason saw me performing on Chris Burm's talk show and immediately offered me the deal. I greatly accepted it and I'm even recording my new single 'Make It In America' tomorrow morning." _

I press the red button, turning the TV off. I dropped the remote and turned to Andre, my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yeah," Andre nods. "She got a record deal, Jade! Do you know what that means? She's going to make our lives a living hell once we get out there!" He has a point.

"I'm not letting her," I say. Cass, Cat, Robbie and Beck run in my room.

"Did you see it?" Cass pants. "That bitch got a record deal!"

"You guys act like she's gonna ruin our lives with television," I roll my eyes. "We're performing tomorrow night at the bakery. Surely there will be someone there who will get us known. You guys put flyers all over the place."

"Yeah, but… I get stage fright," Cat says shyly. I roll my eyes again.

"Well, get over it," I tell her.

"What about you?" Cass asks.

"I'll be fine," I scoff.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Jade!" Cass yells, trying to drag me from the back to the stage. "You said you would be fine!"

"I didn't know half of Los Angeles was gonna show up!" I yell back, trying to hold my feet to the ground. Beck puts a hand on Cass's shoulder, telling her to stop.

"There's a much easier way," Beck says before wrapping an arm around my waist and lifting me over his shoulder.

"BECK!" I scream as he drags me out. "Put me down NOW! Do you want to keep your hair?! Put me down! You know I don't like being carried!" But he ignores me hitting his back and threats. He sets me down in front of my mic, everyone looking at us. I wrap my fingers around the mic, staring petrified at the crowd and start feeling self-conscious. I look down at my outfit with consists of dark grey skinny jeans with small black stars plastered on them, black combat boots, black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and black lace up arm warmers. And then panic flashes across my face.

I forgot the list of songs we were performing.

I smile sheepishly and give the crowd my index finger, indicating I would be back in a minute. I rushed over to Robbie.

"What are the songs we're doing?" I whisper. He's about to say something, but I stop him. "Songs now, lecture later!" He shows me the list of songs off of his computer.

_Misery Business by Paramore_

_Second Chance by Shinedown_

_Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert_

_So What by Pink_

_Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore_

_My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne_

I give a curt nod before walking back up to my mic, gripping it tightly. I gulp and look back at Beck, who gives me thumbs up, mouths 'you got this' and gives off that flirt of a smile. I look back at the crowd. The music starts and it rings in my ears as I start singing.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

Some people start clapping along to the beat, and some people give smiles and bob their heads. Then, I spot little miss Tori Vega in the back, giving me a look of disgust. And that was the flame I needed to push me over the edge.

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me Two weeks and we caught on fire She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

**SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE SPOLIED! DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU DDINT WANT TO KNOW THIS! I WARNED YOU!**

**I think a little girl that goes by the name of Jessica might make her reappearance in the next chapter… :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I'm too lazy to go back and see what Cass's full name was, so I just want to make it clear that it's now Cassadee.**

**Jade's POV**

"That was insane!" Cat bounces as we leave the stage and head to the back. I hoist myself up on the laminate counter.

"I wasn't the only one who saw her, right?" I question everyone.

"Nope," Cass answers, rolling her eyes. But then she smirks. "I saw her in the crowd. And she looked pissed."

"Why is she here anyway?" Beck asks, leaning on the counter next to me. I just shrug and take a sip of bottled water sitting next to me.

"Probably came to rub in our faces that she signed a record deal with Thornsmith," I guess. I twist the cap back on the bottle and set it back down. "I'm ready to go tell her off some more."

"Um, we have no more songs set to perform. And I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm tired," Andre says.

"I didn't say it had to be through a song," I say as I jump off the counter and walk out the door, ready to go tell off Vega once again.

"Well, well, well." She beat me to it. I swiftly turn on my heel and face her, arms crossed and face stone hard. "Look what we got here. A wannabe, hmm?" I laugh dryly as I lean my side against the wall in the back of the bakery, no one paying attention to us.

"You're one to talk," I shoot back. She glares me down.

"Oh, look at me! I'm Miss Tori Vega and I signed a record deal!" I say in my southern, mocking voice.

"I don't talk like that," she scoffs, causing me to laugh humorlessly again. "And by the way, your singing sucked." Her words hurt, but I refuse to let it show. I'm a good singer.

Right?

"It's much better than yours will ever be," I manage.

"Yeah, okay." Now it was her turn to laugh. "I would just stop right now with this. I don't know who you're trying to show up or what you're trying to prove, but it'll never work. You're worthless at acting and your singing causes pain to people's ears. Besides, no one would ever hire a bitch like you. I mean, do you ever look in a mirror? Or are you too afraid of what will stare back at you?"

"_Tori," _Beck growled behind me. "Shut, _up."_ I just stood there, feeling my jaw clench and my body tense. _No, Jade, _I thought. _Don't do it. Not here._ Beck knew I was about to pounce on her, too. My ears pounded and all I saw was red.

"Jade," Beck says firmly, grabbing my arm. "Don't."

"I'm surprised you haven't been sent off to rehab yet," Tori goes on. "You have some serious issues, in case you haven't noticed, cutter." I leapt for her, but Beck was too fast and wrapped his arms around me, dragging me outside.

"Let me go!" I scream, but he only pins me to the wall tighter. I give in after a few minutes, allowing myself to calm down somewhat. My breathing was still harsh, my cheeks were still puffing and I still wanted to kill Vega, but I kept it together.

"Her words aren't true, Jade. You know that," Beck whispers in my ear. "She's just trying to get under your skin. She's pushing you, and you can't snap. You'll give her what she wants."

"I want to go back inside," I say. "I'm fine, Beck. Just… restrain me if I do anything stupid. Because I'm almost positive I will." He nodded and helped me up, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and holding me close to him. We walk inside together, only to be greeted by Tori and Cass in a heated argument.

"Get the hell out of here," Cass barks, not wanting to go on with the argument any longer. I would've had Tori beaten to the ground by now if I was her.

Tori laughs humorlessly. "It's not your decision."

"She owns the place, moron," I snap, clenching my fist around Beck's flannel shirt. Tori's face falls.

"My bakery, my rules," Cass smirks. Tori grumbles something before shoving her way past us and out of the bakery.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day I woke up completely on the wrong side of the bed. I threw on some random black clothes after I took a shower and applied my usual dark makeup. I stormed out of the house and drove over to the Los Angeles mall, shopping until my feet fall off.

As I walk to my car, I spot familiar brown hair attached to a little girl on the curbside. I throw my shopping bags and cautiously walk up to the girl, hoping it's who I think it is. She was wearing a black tutu, intentionally black ripped tights, black high tops and a dark blue shirt with black designs on it.

"J-Jessica?" I question, hoping I got it right. Her head doesn't snap up right away like I expected it too. I think I have the wrong girl when I realize she has bright, vibrant blue eyes. But she says my name, too.

"Jade?" She sniffles, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shopping," I answer, sitting down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"My foster parents… they dropped me off here a few hours ago," she says. "I think they're trying to get rid of me. Last weekend they dropped me off at a restaurant I can't remember the name of. I don't really like them that much, anyway. They call me by my real name."

"What's your real name?" I ask curiously.

"Cassandra," she answers. "Cassandra Esme."

"Why would you lie about your name?" I ask. She shrugs.

"So no one would try to follow me around," she says, making me chuckles a bit. "My grandma made me put those brown contacts in so no one who knew me would recognize me." I nod and we sit in silence for a minute before I stand up, grabbing her hand.

"Can you lead me to wear these parents of yours are?" I quiz Cassandra. She nods and we climb in my car, Cassandra sitting in the back.

"What are doing?" She questions, looking out the window as we speed down the freeway. "Turn here, by the way."

"We're getting your clothes," I respond. "You're coming with me."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

We reach my house with shopping bags in my hands and two big black suitcases in Cassandra's. That little girl may be tiny, but she's strong.

"Um, Jade? Why is there a child with you?" Cass questions in a concerning tone when we enter the house. "You didn't kidnap someone's kid, did you?"

"I didn't kidnap anyone," I snap, placing the bags down. "This is Cassandra Esme. She will be living here from now on. And your new nickname is Cassie because hers is Cass."

"Wait," Cass says, placing her magazine down, holding her hands up and standing up. "I have to change my nickname just because of another 'Cass' you just found?" I give her a look and she sighs, before yelling up the stairs this:

"GUYS JADE BROUGHT ANOTHER CASS KID HOME!"

"Cass- Cassie!" I yell, trying to get used to her new nickname. Andre and Beck rush down the stairs, Robbie scurries in from the music room and Cat squeals as she runs in from the kitchen.

"Wait…" Cat says. "That's not a Cass. Cass is right here. That's a Jessica."

"I faked that name so no creepers would follow me," Little Cass explains to her.

"Kid's got some sense in her," Cass shrugs.

"Cass's new nickname is Cassie," I announce to everyone.

"What- no it is no-"

"Yes it is," I hiss, cutting her off mid-sentence. She tries to keep going, but then we just keep hissing random things at each other and she gives up.

"My new nickname is Cassie," _Cassie _fakes a smile.

**Lol, yup.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**From now on, Cassandra is now Cass and Cassadee is now Cassie.**

**Jade's POV**

These past few nights have been extremely hectic and sleepless. I probably only get four hours of sleep a night, due to Cass waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. She temporarily sleeps on a small air mattress in my room by my bed, but she watches TV to fall asleep to so that's hard for me. Beck tries to help, but I refuse to let him. I don't want Cass thinking he's her new father because she's already accidently called me mom. I never said anything to her about it though. In some way I am her legal guardian/ parent.

This week, it was Beck and I's turn to go grocery shopping. When we first moved in, we all came up with everyone having different weeks to shop on for food stock and needs. The other two are Andre and Robbie and then Cat and Cassie. I didn't want to spend my shopping time with Beck, but Cat came up with that without my permission. Which is clear she's trying to get us back together.

"Mommy can we get some goldfish?" Cass asks as she holds my hand down the aisle. Beck, who's currently pushing the buggy, gives me a look, his eyes a little big. He's never heard Cass call me mommy or mom before. I look back at him, but I don't say anything.

"Sure," I tell Cass, smiling down at her. She runs off to fetch the goldfish, leaving Beck and I alone on the aisle.

"So, mommy," Beck starts, a smirk creeping up on his face. "Can we get some ice cream too?"

"I never want to hear _you _call me mommy. It's creepy," I snap at him, crossing my arms. "And I've decided I won't correct her when she calls me that."

"So, you consider her your child?" He asks more seriously.

"In a way," I answer.

"Maybe we should get her-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa," _I say, interrupting him. "We?"

He shrugs. "I don't mind helping."

"Beck," I sigh. "We've talked about this."

"No, we really haven't. You just keep avoiding a conversation with me. Especially something like that," he says. How the hell does he know this? Does he read minds or something?

"Look, if she's already calling me mommy and if you help me with her, she'll start calling you daddy. Get my point now?" I question, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," he shrugs again.

"Well I do. We're not dating anymore, and it would be awkward if she started calling you that," I explain.

"You know, it was really lame for you to break up with me through text," Beck randomly states. I give him a glare.

"You know, it was really lame for you to break up with me through a damn door," I snap. "Not to mention after you broke up with me, you acted like nothing happened and said 'let's play some cards.'" I mock his voice.

"I'm sure you were devastated when you broke up with me," Beck says sarcastically. I pull my head back, my face falling. How can he say that? His expression immediately changes to regret and guilt.

"I was! I didn't talk to Cassie for weeks and all I did was mope around! I was depressed over some robot like you!" I exclaim, my voice growing louder.

"Jade I didn't mean it," Beck says. And then his face goes pale.

"Where's Cass?"

My eyes nearly bug out of my head as we abandon the cart and race up and down aisles, looking for Cass. But we've looked everywhere and she's nowhere to be found. I start to panic and tears prick in my eyes.

"Jade calm down," Beck says, placing a hand on my shoulder and using his thumb to rub it. "I'm sure she's just running around."

"Beck she was gone for over ten minutes! It doesn't take that long to get a bag of goldfish!" I yell before my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and read the message.

_Don't worry; Cassandra is perfectly safe with me – Zach_

"Beck," I whisper, handing him my phone. He reads it, his face somehow increasing in paleness.

"I really wish you never met this douchebag," Beck growls before grabbing my hand and dragging me out to his car. He speeds down the freeway, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Beck slow down," I say, watching our miles per hour going to 80. "You're gonna wreck." But he acted like he didn't even hear me. He just kept picking up his speed. He manages to get his phone out and hands it to me.

"Go to the tracker app and click license plate tracker," he instructs. I do as he says and I typed in the license plate number he told me.

"Beck where are me going?" I ask him, handing him back his phone. He looks down at it and takes a quick right, sending my head into my side.

"Sorry," he says, briefly taking his eyes off the road to make sure I'm okay. "I'm tracking down Zach. From what it looks like, he's on his way to an airport." My breathing gets caught in my throat. Without looking, Beck takes one hand off the steering wheel and laces our fingers together.

"She's not going anywhere, Jade," Beck reassures me. But a part of me disagrees with him. I grip his hand tighter and looked out the window until we reached an airport. Our seat belts flew off as we bolted out of the car and to an airplane with Zach's car in front of it. I didn't realize how dark it was getting until now. Beck and I climb up the stairs and into the plane, but I'm suddenly slammed into one of the blue seats. Duct tape is wrapped around my legs and my hands are bound to the arm rests with rope.

"Jade!" Beck yells, only to be restrained by one of the bulky men on the plane, most likely helping Zach.

"Well, well," Zach strolls in, Cass thrown over his shoulder. He throws her into the seat next to me, but she's knocked out cold. "Well."

"What the hell did you do to her?" I hiss at Zach, struggling to get out of this chair.

"Relax mamma bear," Zach smirks. "I just gave her some stuff to knock her out for a few hours or so."

"Don't call me mamma bear, moron," I seethe. He instantly grabs my cheeks in his hand, squashing them.

"Get your hands off of her!" Beck screams, but Zach ignores him.

"I'll make a deal with you, _mamma bear_," Zach says between gritted teeth. "I'll give her to Beck and you come with me. That way pretty boy and that brat over there are safe. Work out for you?"

"Don't do it Jade," Beck says, but I nod my head, closing my eyes and preparing for the worst.

"Good," Zach smiles, throwing my head to the side before tossing Cass back over his shoulder and motioning the big guy to let go of Beck. I turn my head away as soon as I hear the first punch to Beck's ribs. I purse my lips and try to tune out his cries, tears in my eyes. I don't want to do this. But I have to. I have to protect Cass. And I have to protect Beck.

"Now get your ass out of here," I hear Zach bark at Beck. "And take the brat with you." I hear the plane door shut and I figure it's safe to turn back around. But I'm punched straight in the gut, making me cry out in pain and closing my eyes, wanting to clutch my stomach. I'm soon passed out from all of the blows.

_**~Minds change like the weather~**_

I wake back up in the back of Zach's car. But I look down and see my legs and arms tied down once again.

"Where are we?" I ask groggily, the feeling of his car speeding down the road giving me a migraine.

"None of your damn business."


End file.
